Lincoln Louds Anger and Sorrow
by Asylum117
Summary: Lincoln Loud is starting to wonder if his sisters still love him or not. Now Lincoln feels very deep anger and sorrow. How will the Loud sisters deal with this situation and will they finally learn, how Lincoln truly feels?
1. Chapter 1

**I know my fanfics are always a hit and miss. Sometimes, I wonder if people actually like them. When I watch The Loud House, I always notice how much Lincoln's sisters barley care about his feelings So I decided to write a fanfic, where has had enough of his sisters treating him like an outcast and decides to let out his anger and frustration at them. Enjoy!**

In The Loud House, all family members, especially enjoying their day doing their own things. Except for the only brother/son of the family. Lincoln Loud. Lincoln is the middle child of the family and is always doing so much for his sisters, but the more he does nice things for them and makes up for his own mistakes, the sisters especially still treat him like a plague. Lincoln feels really sad and wonders if his sisters still care about him. Lincoln wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. Because he had a rough day at school. Lincoln talked to his best and only friend Clyde McBride, who has a creepy crush on his oldest sister Lori. When Lincoln remebers Lori, his face turned into a scowl. He barley remebers the last time, she treated him nicely and he felt allot of anger towards her sister. Lori barley cared about her broher and that really tickted Lincoln off. Then there is Lola. One of the twins of the Loud sisters. She is six years old, but Lincoln never liked her attitude towards her own family. He remeber how many crazy things she did, just so she could get whatever she wants. Lynn was no better. Even tho she 2 years older, then him. Lynn always seems to enjoy cousing her brother pain. It's like she herself has turned herself into a bully.

Lincoln always tries his hardest to be there for their sisters, but no matter how much he does for them, it feels like it's not enough. There are even times Lincoln thinks if he himself was just a mistake of the family. Does he really belong in this family? The more he thought about, the more it made him upset. He turned around and tears started to slowly coming down his face. He faced the wall and didn't look at the door or anything else in his room. He gripped his bed sheet and felt misreble. But he barley showed, how he truly he felt, especially towards his family. He is strong in his own way and always is optimistic and cheerfull so he can be a better person. But it still wasn't enough, to make his pain from the inside to go away. Lincoln was broken and devastated from the inside. And he hated himself for feeling this way right now.

A knock on the door was heard, but Lincoln didn't respond. A louder knock was heard and knew who it was from the start. He then heard his door been kicked by someone. It was Lori. She stomped inside Lincoln's room.

Lori (angry): Alright twerp! Where is my...?

Lori then stopped and noticed Lincoln facing the wall. She could hear Lincoln sniffing and that started to worry her. She never saw Lincoln like this before. And the last Lincoln cried, was when his school project was destroyed. Lori wanted to help her brother, but decided to leave him alone for now. She closed the door slowly and saw the other sisters in front of her.

Lori (livid): What?

Luan (worried): Is everything alright with Lincoln?

Lori (sad): I don't know. He was really depressed right now.

Lucy: Did he fail his math test?

Luna (worried): Did something bad happen at school?

Lori (sad): I seriously don't know. The best option should be, is to leave him alone right now. I don't think he is in a very good mood.

Lynn (scoffs): Lincoln is just being a baby. I will knock some sense into him.

Lori (angry): You will do no such thing!

Lynn pushed Lori aside and kicked Lincoln's bedroom door.

Lynn: Hey, looser. Why are you being such a sad sack?

Lori (angry): LYNN!

Lynn: I am not suprised. You are always so weak and worthless. No wonder you are crying right now.

It was at this moment, Lynn seriously messed. Lincoln was gritting his teeth right now and tears did not stop and he gripped his bed shoot allot tighter. He was shaking, but not from fear. He was shaking from rage.

Lynn: 2 for flinching!

Lynn was ready to punch Lincoln, until he grabbed her hand and punched her on her right cheek. Other sisters gasped in fear, while Lincoln was breathing in and out like an angry bull. He was not in a very good mood right now and Lynn started to get up and her anger stared at Lincoln. She had blood coming out of her mouth, but she slowly swpied it of with her hand.

Lynn (angry): Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?

Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other with anger and the other sisters starting to get scared. Lori was also frightened by the site. Lori was trying to stop this fighting, but she didn't expect Lincoln punching her older sister in the stomache. Others gasped even louder and some of them had tears coming from their eyes. Lori looked at her brother, tears coming down her face and holding her stomache in pian. She was afraid of Lincoln. This wasn't her brother anymore.

Lincoln (angry): You stay out of this! And as for Lynn, get out of my –

Before he could finish, Lynn tackled him and both started to fight each other. A massic fight cloud was forming, but the sisters backed away and saw the brawl, Lynn and Lincoln weren't just fighting, they were at each others throats. Lincoln gave Lynn a black eye and lots of bruises, while Lynn gave her brother a few broken bones and also a black eye. Lincoln was then kicked against the wall and there were cracks on it. The others gasped, until they saw Lynn grabbing baseball and smiling. She charged at Lincoln with the bat, until Luna tackled her.

Luna pinned Lynn down on the ground. And Lynn was screaming and struggling. Leni on the other hand was walking towards her brother and wanted to help him, until something happens, that she herself and also the others were shocked about. Lincoln smacked Leni's hand away and glared at her. Leni was starting to tear up badlly. Some of the sisters were starting to get afraid of Lincoln and backed away a few steps. Lincoln then just walked to his room, limping and before he closed his door, he said: Maybe I was a mistake to be born? Because as far I can see, no one cares about anymore.

He then slammed his door hard and everything was silent. Some sisters were crying, while Luna was still holding an enraged Lynn.

Lynn (angry): LET ME GO! I WILL KILL HIM!

Luna was now furious and grabbed Lynn by the shirt and pinned her at the wall, with one hand holding onto her, while the other hand was ready to punch Lynn in the face. The other sisters were now frightened by Luna now. They never had saw her this mad before. Allot of sisters know, how close Luna and Lincoln could be. Before Luna was about strike with her punching arm, she felt someone grabbing it and it was Lori. She noded for a no and Luna then let go of Lynn. Was panting slowly, still being made. Then Luna just janked off Lori's hand and angirly went back to her room slamming the door. Lori then looked at Lynn with a very dissapointed look.

Lori (mad): I hope you are proud of yourself Lynn.

She walked off, while still holding her stomache in pain. Leni was holding Lori and helping her up to go to her room, without getting more injuries. The other sisters just stood there and were starting to wonder, where will this lead next with their only brother?

 **This is my 1st Chapter of this story. Let me know what you think of this so far and would you like me to continue it? I will start college very soon, starting Monday, so it might take a while for the next chapter to come up next. I would be pretty happy if this 1st Chapter of this story would do well. See ya later and good luck in school for those who go there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not expect this story to do so weill. Well I'll be Some people don't actually like how I started the 1st chapter and also the fact, that this another Lincoln Loud story, where Lincoln throws an anger tantrum at his sisters. In this chapter, The Loud sisters will have to deal with Lincoln's new change and need to figure out why Lincoln gotten so angry at them.**

In Lori's and Leni's room, the sisters were having a sister meeting. After what happened tonight, allot of sisters, for the exception of Lynn and Lola, are very worried of the outcome. Luna has been giving Lynn dirty looks, like she is about to beat the stuffing out her stuborn sister, until she can't move. Leni was crying on her bed and her face was buried on her pillow. She was heartbroken of how her sweet, little brother acted towards her and she still can't get over the fact, that Lincoln smacked her hand away with force. Luan was too scared to even make a joke and who can blame her? After what happened tonight. Making a joke would just make things worse. Lana was huging her pet frog Hops, because she doesn't want to see her big brother being angry again. Lucy and Lisa had their facial expressions unchanged, because Lisa on one hand, thinks that this will be all over soon and her big brother will forget about tonights incident or rather, brawl with her atlhete sister. And Liucy barley showed her emotions. But deep down isnide, she feels actually frightened. Like something is about to change very soon. Lily was asleep in her crib, but even Lily as a baby, was crying of Lincoln's sudden change and she didn't like seeing her brother angry. Even for a baby, she knows emotion, when she sees it. And then there is Lori. Lori was still holding her stomache in pain, but it eased up a little bit. She had small tears coming down, because she never imagined Lincoln punching her in the stomache. She knew that something was wrong with Lincoln and she wanted to talk to him alone, while he calmed down, but then she remebered Lynn's sudden behavior. She gave Lynn a dirty look, like Luna did, but it was more gental, then Luna's gaze.

Lori sighed hardly and tapped her shoe on the table, to get everyones attention. Leni has still teas coming down, but she tried to her hardest to calm down. Lori saw her roomate and felt bad for her. She barley have seen Leni cry, unless it's during a stupid moment, like she was soposedly being trapped in Lily's baby crib, where Lincoln and Lori facepalmed at that moment. Lori was clearing her throat. She see that Lynn hasn't moved her head and sees anger in her eyes.

Lori (mad): Lynn. Look at me and tell me. (sighs) Do you think, what you did today was the right thing to do?

Everyone had their eyes on their athlete sister and allot of them gave her mad looks. She was a bit startled by this and wanted to speak up, but wanted to keep her mouth shut. Lynn has always been a hard case in the family and she barley showed any remorse or guilt with her actions. So dealing with a sister like that was always a challenge, especially in a situation like this.

Lori slammed her hands on the table and shouted: ANSWER ME! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

Lynn (angry): Not my fault that Lincoln is being such a baby. Whatever he is feeling right now. It will pass. Just you wait.

Lucy: I seriously doubt that!

Luna (angry): It's your bloody fault, that Lincoln hates us right now. And what where you thinking with that baseball bat? Where you trying to kill him? Well, did you?

Luna was ready to pounce Lynn, but Lori quickly tapped her shoe on the table and yelled: Everyone, calm down! Violence won't solve anything right now Luna. So you litellary better cool off right this instant.

Luna then got back where she was sitting and saw Lynn pointing her tounge at her, while was gritting her teeth and giving her an angry glare.

Lori then spoke: Luna is not wrong Lynn. What where you litellary thinking? Do you know how much trouble you are in right now?

Lynn (angry): Me? I'm the blame? In case you forgot sis. Lincoln punched me in the face! How is that my fault?

Lisa: You shouldn't have called him names, especially during his emotional breakthroughs. That was the mistake, you made and have yourself to blame.

Lola: Oh comon ladies. Don't you get it? Lincoln is just trying to full us and I think his temper tantrum will surley come to pass. Let's not forget, that he is no angel either.

Lana (muttering quietly): Like you are?

Lola (angry): What was that?

Lana (scoffed): Nothing.

Lori: Even if the little twirp is no angel, I think there is more to him then...

Luna (angry): WILL YOU STOP CALLING HIM THAT? I swear to god Lori.

Leni (crying): Yeah. You sound like, like you don't care about him anymore.

Lori (shocked): That's not true!

Luna (angry): Oh please. How many times you kicked him out of your room, even tho, Lincoln entered it by accident? Let's not forget how you broke his gaming glasses and barley felt sorry about that. That was some sincere apology you gave to Lincoln. What was it that you said? Oh yeah (mimicking Lori) Sorry I broke your stupid toy. So I bought you a stupid new one. (Back to her normal voice) No wonder, Lincoln called you the worst sister ever. You wouldn't even care if Lincoln was on the ground unconcious or worst DEAD!

Evereyone gasped at Luna's last statement. Which made Lori furious.

Lori (angry): Oh yeah? Well you aren't pefect either. I remeber when we were fighting over a quater, you used your amps on full volume to make Lincoln almost tone death and made him fly into a wall. You could have done worse to him.

Luna (angry): I atleast felt horrible about it! You on the other hand, barley care if something bad happens to Lincoln or not!

Lynn (angry): Not our fault, that Lincoln is such a wimp!

Luna (angry): You shut your mouth!

Lynn (angry): Make me!

Luna and Lynn are about to fight, until Leni screamed: STOOOOOOOOP!

Everyone turned to Leni in shock and looked at her.

Leni (crying): No more fighting, please. I just want my little Linky back!

Luna and Lynn were hold on each other shirts and quickly let go of each other. Lori then went back to the table. Then Luan spoke up.

Luan (sad): I have a confession to make.

Everyone then turned to Luan. They never have seen Luan this devastated before.

Luan (trembling): I-I think. I am. ( _gulps)_ Afraid of my brother.

Everyone gasped in shock. This has never happened before. Luan was always so cheerfull and optimstic, like Lincoln usually was. But things have been changed drasticly. Their comedian sister, is not so cheerfull anymore.

Luan (sad): Yeah. I am. I don't know what got into my little brother, but that wasn't the Lincoln I have known for years. I remeber how cheerfull he always was, ever since he was little. But now.

Luan was weeping. She was heartbroken of seeing her brother this way. Lana then came to her and said: I am afraid of Lincoln too.

Luan saw her baby sister and they hugged each other. This made the sisters very emotional, except for Lola and Lynn. They hated seeing their siblings, being broken like this. There have been times that Lincoln has indeed got angry at her sisters, but this situation was allot worse. They didn't know what to do now.

Lori looked at her clock and said: Alright, we should go to bed and try to think of something tommorow. It is getting pretty late. We should get some rest. Other sisters nodded and went to their seperate room. Leni stayed behind, because she always shared her room with Lori. Leni quickly went to sleep, but didn't want to face Lori. Lori sighed and quikcly changed into her PJ's. Lori had a hard to falling asleep, because she still felt pain in her stomache. She felt like, she deserved it and that punch in her stomache indicates, that her relationship with her brother is pretty broken.

Lori (sad): I'm sorry Lincoln. I hope I will find a way to make it up to you, She then turned tand closed her eyes. Few tears came down from her eyes. She felt really terrible.

Lynn and Lucy were getting ready for bed, until...

Lucy: Lynn. Whatever happens. Don't try to make thins worse.

Lynn (annoyed): What are you on about?

Lucy: I have a strange feeling, that tommorow. Things are about to change. And not for the better I predict.

Lynn (scoffs): If you are talking about Lincoln. He will be fine. It's not like he still grudge against us.

Lynn turned around and fell asleep snoring. Lucy was stil awake.

Lucy: I sadlly doubt that.

Then she crossed her hands, like a vampire and fell asleep. Lincoln was in his room and was still trying to recover from Lynn's injuries. He had an ice pack for his black eye and hasn't fallen asleep yet. He was still mad about tonight and thinks, that enough is enough. He heard walkie talkie starting up and he heard his best friend calling him.

Clyde: Lincoln? Lincoln? Buddy, are you there?

Lincoln picks up his walkie talkie and says: What is it Clyde?

Clyde: Woah Lincolln. You sound angry. What happened?

Lincoln: I had a fight with Lynn. And let me tell you, it was a pretty sight.

Clyde: Are you ok buddy Are you at the hospital?

Lincoln: I am fine Clyde. But to tell you the truth. (he paused for a second) I feel like I will stop being a pushover.

Clyde (confused): What does that mean?

Lincoln (mad): It means, that Lincoln Loud stops being towards his sisters. I am sick of being treated like an outsider. It's time for a change. A change, where I put my sisters in place.

Clyde: Are you sure about this buddy?

Lincoln: I am defenatlly sure. They had this coming for a long time. I always learn from my mistakes, but what do I get in return? Nothing but punishment and misery. Well no more. It's about time, when my sisters need to learn their lesson and that their actions have also dire quansequences.

Lincoln hung up his walkie talkie and went back to sleep. Unkwon to him, Luna and Lisa heard his conversation and started to get worried of what is about to happen.

 **My second chapter of this story. Sorry if it's not longer, but I tried. What will happen next and what Lincoln has in store for his sisters? Be patient and find out in the next chapter of this story. This story has some inspiration from other TLH fanfic stories I have read. I know that some people don't want me to continue this story, but not all people can like the same things. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that. I actually kind of enjoy writing this story, even tho I have some or allot of spelling errors along the way. English isn't my native lagnuage, so apologies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3thd Chapter of Lincoln Louds Anger and Sorrow. This chapter will require me to use my head allot. It's not easy to write stories like this. But I will give it my best. Enjoy.**

It was another morning of The Loud House. All the sisters woke up and did their buisness with the bathroom. They always had a certain rule to wait in line for the bathroom. Because in a family this big, getting to it all at once, especially in mornings, is just painfull and stressfull. Aftereach sisters did their things in the bathroom, they dressed up and were going downstairs to get breakfest. Their parents already left for work, so things might get ugly. Allot of the sisters forgot about the last nights incident with Lincoln. Like usual, so they didn't bother to call for their brother. Everyone, except Lincoln were eating breakfest. Until Leni noticed an empty seat on the table.

Leni (confused): Where's Linky?

Lori: Propablly in his room. I will get him.

Lori got up from the table and went straight up upstairs. When Lori was upstairs, she flinched a little from the pain in the stomache. Lori just remebered why Lincoln didn't come downstairs. Lori looked at her brothers bedroom door and was actually worried. She slowly walked towards the door and was about knock on the door, but she sudennly stopped her fist hand. She was sad. Sad about the fact, that her little brother stills hates her. After a minute passed, she was about to knock on the door, until she saw the door slowly open from the inisde. And there he was. Her brother Lincoln Loud. And Lincoln didn't look too happy to see her. Lori and Lincoln stared at each other for a while. Lincoln had a look of anger and hatred, while Lori had a look of sadness and fear. Lori was about to cry, because in the first time in any situation, she didn't know what to do. What to say to her brother. She wants to apologise, but her fear didn't let her. Then her brother spoke.

Lincoln (mad): What are you doing here jerk?

Lori gasped and was also suprised. Lincoln wasn't in the mood. Lori had tears coming down and she was holding her mouth with her hands. Lincoln closed the door behind and walked passed her and his hands were in his pockets. Lori was on her knees right now and we she felt really horrible. Her brother hates her. She was holding back her tears, but her heart was defenatlly shattered.

Lincoln walked downstairs and saw her sisters eating breakfest. He looked at them in disgust. He walked towards the fridge to get some breakfest. Unknown to him, Lana noticed him and wanted to cheer him up by being a nice sister. Lana walked up to her brother and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Lincoln sighed and turned around. He looked at Lana annoyed and his face wasn't happy.

Lana: Hey big brother. Mind sitting next to me to eat breakfest?

Lincoln: Pass! I rather eat in my room today.

Lincoln turned away from her and grabbed frozen waffles and orange juice from the fridge and closed it. Lana was sad and said: Ok. Maybe later then, ok?

Lana sadlly and slowly walked to her place on the table and noticed, that Luna looked at her in worry. Luna then looked at her brother and was really feeling bad for him. Lucy also looked at her brother with sadness. This wasn't her guardian and the person who stood up for her. It was a person who stopped caring for others. Lynn saw the waffles and on Lincoln's plate and decided to steal them. Lynn casually walking towards Lincoln, while whistleling. Lincoln heard the wistle and saw Lynn coming towards him. He was really mad at her, like there's no tommorow. Lynn stopped and noticed Lincolns expression. Lynn got annoyed.

Lynn (annoyed): Oh comon! You aren't still made about yesterday, are you?

Lincoln (mad): No Lynn! I am not mad about just yesterday. I am mad about everything you done to me in the past aswell. I still haven't forgiven you for calling bad luck and threatening me everytime, when I am dealing with a situation. Go jump in a river or something, because as far as I can see. You don't care about anyone anymore. You just a big looser.

Everyone else gasped at Lincoln's answer. But Lynn was furious. She wanted to pounce on him again, like she did yesterday, except today, it looks worse. Other sisters notice this and Luan and Leni were holding Lynn as much as they can. Lynn growled and screamed to let her go, but the sisters didn't do that. The last thing they want, is their brother to hate them more or worse, Lynn sending him to the hospital. Lincolns waffles were done and he grabbed the plate and the glass of oringe juice and went back upstairs. Lori was still upstairs, but she standing next to the stairs waiting for Lincoln to go back up. She had a tissue in her hand and she wiped away few of her tears. Lincoln was upstairs and walked towards his room and closed the door behind him. Lori didn't say anything, because right now she was mad. And she had to take action right now. Leni and Luan were still holding down Lynn, so she can calm down. They know that if they let go, Lynn will make things worse. Then Lori was downstairs and looked at Lynn in annoyance.

Lori (livid): Let her go you two.

Luan and Leni (worried): But-

Lori (mad): I SAID NOW!

They let go of Lynn and she got up and was about to march to her brothers room, until Lori grabbed her hand tightly and turned her around to face her and she slapped Lynn very hard. Other sisters were shocked and even gasped loudly to see something like this happen. Lynn was holding her left cheek and she wans enraged at Lori.

Lynn (angry): How dare you?

Lori (angry): How dare me? HOW DARE ME? You are the one who doesn't understand the freaking situation Lynn. LINCOLN HATES US! He is NOT and I repeat NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW!

Lynn (angry): Lincoln doesn't deserve our sympathy right now. He needs to be tought a lesson. No one calls Lynn Loud a looser and gets away with it!

Lori (angry): YOU ARE A LOOSER LYNN!

Lori Loud yelled that so Loud that it shocked everyone. Lori was an angry bull right now. She was made at Lynn for not realising how serious this situation really is. Everyone was quiet. Lori was breathing in and out in anger, while Lynn just stood there and was shcoked as anyone else. She clenched her fists and said: Say. That. Again. Lori. I dare you!

Lynn was angrier and Lori then before. Lori didn't care at this point. She looked at Lynn in frustration. She sighed heavely and walked towards the kitchen saying: You are not even worth it.

Everyone just stood there, while Lori was sitting at her seat eating bacon and eggs for breakfest. Lynn was about to walkt upstairs, until she startled by Lucy.

Lucy: I hope you are not thinking of doing something, I am thinking you are going to do right now.

Lynn (mad): No Lucy. I will go to my room and will let all my anger out at my boxing bag. As much I want to beat Lincoln up right now, for now, I will let it slide. But Lincoln better cool or else.

Lynn walked upstairs to her and Lucy's room and slammed the door. You can hear screaming all over the house and sounds like someone is about to kill someone. It was Lynn angirly punching her punching bag and letting out all of her frustrations out. Everyone else went back eating their breakfest, before the food gets cold.

After breakfest, the Loud sisters were doing their own buisness, but some were worried about their brother and try to figure out how to make up for their behavoir towards him. No one was more hurt about hurting Lincoln emotionaly, then Lori. She tries to remeber any good moments they had with each other, but other then, when Lori and Lincoln were there for each other, when Lori was back in charge and didn't burn the house down, nothing. She was texting Bobby on the phone in her and Leni's room, but she was a complete mess. She wants to make up for her behavoir towards her brother, but considering how many times she treated him badlly, she came to a realisation. Maybe she didn't care about Lincoln? Maybe Luna was right? She barley called him by his real name and acts like a bossy know it all, because she is the oldest of the siblings. Lori hated herself for that and put her phone done, not before typing to Bobby „ _Sorry Boo-boo-bear. I need to think things through. I fear my family is falling apart._ "

Other sisters were doing their own things. Leni, Lana and Lily were downstairs watching TV, Lucy was in the vents writing poetry, Lynn was still in her room, being angry that she is being blamed for all this mess with Lincoln, Luan was thinking to cheer up her brother, but she was too afraid to do so, because she doesn't want to hear Lincoln saying horrible things to her. Luna tried to talk to Lincoln, but he never answered her and said to her to go away. The last line he said to her was suprisingly shocking „ _Leave me alone right now, before I decide to break your guitar Luna._ " Luna was still pondering of what was eating him up. She wanted to make her brother happy again, but how to do it, she did not have answer for that. Lisa was being herself and doing some strange experiments. Lola was busy doing her makeup for the upcoming pagent. She realises that Lincoln owes her taking pictures of her doing varrious poses. She didn't even bother to realise that Lincoln wasn't in the best of moods and the argument that happened between Lori and Lynn that was about her big brother.

Lola, like usually, shrugs it off and knows that Lincoln should not reject her, otherwise she will do something to either to him or his social life. Lola grabs the camera and exits her room. She sees Lincoln exiting his own room and about to go somewhere. Unfortenatlly for Lincoln, Lola stops him and he opens his eyes. He sees Lola in front of her and he wasn't happy to see her aswell. He gave Lola a mad look and Lola just gave him a smile.

Lola: Hey big brother. Would you take a few pictures of me? I need to practice some poses for my upcoming pagent.

Lincoln (mad): Not this time Lola. Ask someone else.

Lola (mad): Do it or else!

Lincoln (mad): Like that suprises me. I don't know why you hate me so much, but apperantly, you don't seem to care about other peoples feelings. You only care about yourself and your own selfish needs.

Lola (angry): How dare you? You think I'm selfish? Remeber when you bought those stupid headphones and that made you ignore us? Let's not forget, who was being a jerk and was hogging that limozine for the entire day. You, making the emberrasing video of us. You, not butting out during our sister fight protocol. And also cloging the toilet. And...

Lincoln (angry): SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!

Lola was stunned at her brothers sudden change of voice. He was shaking in anger and his fists were cluched tightly. She even saw him grit his teeth in anger. Which made her a bit afraid.

Lincoln (angry): Yes. What you say is true. I may have been selfish during those times, but you know what? I MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKES! Every day of my life in this crazy house, I sacrafice so much for all of you and to make you all happy. But what do I get in return? A pitty trophy and mistreament from all 9 of you. Heck, I even ask myself. Did I do something wrong? Am I not good enough anymore? Was my birth nothing, but a giant mistake? By the looks of things, it was a mistake for me to be born. Because no matter what I do, I will always be the one who will always get picked on and laughed at. Sure, I may not be the smartest, the strongest or the most good looking of people. But I atleast try to make other people happy. Years have passed and I always do what's right. But no matter what. I am being treated like a black sheep. And oh. About that sister fight protocol thing? Would you even care if I wasn't home at all? If I was somehow killed by some random person, would you care? Because I see that you girls are happier without me. Well, Lola? If you will excuse me, I am going to the arcade and later at Clydes. Goodbye.

Lincoln was done ranting and stomped down the stairs. He opened the front door and slammed it very loudly. Lola just stood there in one place. Other sisters heard Lincoln's rant and slowly walked up to Lola. The exception of course was Lynn. The others tried to know, if Lola was ok. She just stood there looking in front of Lincoln's bedroom door. Others heard Lola slowly crying. She got angry and threw her camera at the wall. She starting sobing loudly and Lana hugged her and tried her best to make her twin to calm down. Luna and Luan also started crying and hugged each other in the process. Lisa had a sad look on her face and realises that the situation right now wasn't very good. Leni was holding Lily and saw Lori with a sad look on her face. Lucy was also slowly crying. Lori noticed this and hugged her for comfort. Lynn on the other hand, heard everything through her door and got out of the bedroom. She saw her family as a complete mess right now.

Lynn (worried): Is Lincoln going to be ok?

Everyone stopped and looked at their atlhete sister. This is the 1st time, they see Lynn having an actual concern for someone. Lori then spoke up.

Lori: I don't know Lynn. I just. ( _sniff)_ I just don't know. I I don't k-know if he will ever f-forgive us.

Lori was sobbing and Leni hugged her big sister. Lori hugged her back for comfort and everyone else are on their own thoughts. Luna then spoke up.

Luna: Lincoln is right. We been treating him really badlly for these couple of years. I was sopose to be his most supportive sister, but apperantly, that is a lie. I am no better, then the 8 of you. Right now, we need to think of a plan, before Lincoln completlly looses hope in us.

Other slowly nodded and agreed to Luna's plan.

 **Holy cow. This is the longest chapter, I have written so far. Now ,most people think, that when Lincoln said that he would smash Luna's favorite guitar is a bit excessive, but keep in mind. This story is about all 9 of the sisters, except for Lily, because she is a baby, duh. It's about the Loud sisters realising their own mistakes and figuring out what to do, to make Lincoln forgive them and trust them again. Lincoln always makes up for his mistakes, but in the show, Lincoln is being treated like Charlie Brown. Or not worse. So it would make sense for Lincoln to finally getting fed up with all that years of mistreatment from her sisters. I hope you liked this chapter and let me know if you want to read more of this story. See ya'll later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4th chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

Lincoln Loud was at McBrides house. He and Clyde were reading comic books peacefully. Lincoln has calmed down from his anger and enjoyed his day at Clyde's. Clyde on the other hand, was looking at Lincoln and was afraid to pop up the question of his sudden change and his treatment towards his sisters. Clyde was always Lincoln's best friend since forever. And Clyde always understood how Lincoln felt and does his best to be there for his best friend. But this situation seems allot more serious. Lincoln was acting like his old self in Clyde's presence. Lincoln was at the arcade of course to lay off some steam. He even had some pizza and soda, before coming over, so he doesn't starve to death or to bother Clyde's dad's.

Clyde sighed and asked: Sssoooo Lincoln? How are things with your sisters?

Lincoln smile just sudennly faded and it turned into a frown. Lincoln wasn't happy about Clyde's sudden question.

Lincoln (mad): I rather not talk about it Clyde. I have enough of sister problems for 1 day.

Clyde (worried): But you can't stay mad at them forever.

Lincoln (mad): Why shouldn't I be? They always treat me horribly, like I am not part of the family. So why not do something about it?

Clyde got up from his bed and had his legs crossed, like people do, when doing meditation and was on the floor. He put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder and said: You know you can tell me anything right?

Lincoln put his Ace Savvy comic down and looked at Clyde. He smiled and said: I know I can buddy.

Clyde: But are you really that mad at them? It's not like they completlly hate. Especially Lori.

Lincoln was mad at Clyde's last sentence. He said: Seriously, Clyde? Lori is one sister, who barley cares about me. She always threatens me and thinks she would get everything she wants, because she is the oldest. She cares more about herself, then others. And I would be the last person Lori would care about.

Clyde let go of Lincoln's shoulder and sighe: Lincoln, you know that's not true.

Lincoln (mad): Oh, wake up Clyde. Lori is the worst, next to Lola and Lynn. Luan is no different, especially when it comes to April Fool's Day.

Clyde shivered just from the mention of that particular day. Clyde knows, how insane and terrafying Luan can be in April Fool's day. Lincoln looked at Clyde and sighed: Look, let's just not talk about this right now. I need to get back home anyways, before my parents ground for not coming home in time.

Clyde (noded): I understand buddy. Maybe come visit me some other time?

Lincoln (smiled): Sure thing buddy!

Lincoln and Clyde fist pumped each other and Lincoln walked away from McBride house. Clyde was worried for Lincoln. He may be his best friend, but Clyde is also like a brother to Lincoln. They did allot of thing together and they always had fun doing certain activities. Clyde was wishing for things to go smoothly for Lincoln and his 9 sisters. Lincoln continued walking towards his house. He finally reached the house and sighed, when he looked at it. He didn't want to go in there, because he didn't want to face his sisters, but considering he lives here, he had no choice. The last thing he wants is to sleep outside again. That memory alone, just made Lincoln angry. He tries his best to forget about that horrible day, but it still haunts him, even if it was over months ago. Lincoln walked towards the door and entered the house. To his suprise, it was very quiet today. Which made Lincoln sucpicious. Usually, it's not that quiet, unless all of his family members were gone doing something together. But that would happen, if the door was locked. But it wasn't.

Lincoln (yelled): I'M HOME!

Rita came from the kitchen and said: Oh, hi sweety. How was your day today?

Lincoln looked at her mother and said, without sounding too angry: Just peachy.

Rita: Ok then. Dinner is about to get started. Why don't you tell your sisters about it, so we can all eat, ok?

Lincoln (noded): Ok mom.

Lincoln walked upstairs and in his head „ _I can't believe, I have to call my sisters for dinner. I will one of them, so she can tell the others aswell, so I don't have to deal with them all._ " Lincoln decided to go to Luan's and Luna's room. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. _„Odd."_ Lincoln knocked again and the door slowly opened. He saw Luna in front of him and the sight of her worried Lincoln. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she has been crying for the entire day. The mascera was seen on her eyes and she looked at Lincoln. She wasn't happy. Not in the least. She was about to quickly close the door, but Lincoln quickly put his foot on the edge of the door to stop her from closing the door.

Luna (sad): Lincoln, please. I don't want you see me like this.

Lincoln (worried): Luna, what happened?

Luna didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid and didn't know what to do anymore.

Lincoln (worried): Luna, please. Let me in. We can just talk.

Luna (sad): I hate myself.

Lincoln (confused): What?

Luna (sad): I don't deserve to be your sister, because I know that there have been times I have hurt you badlly. I hate myself for being like that towards you. I am so cought up with my passion, that I forget that you are just as important or even more important then my love for music.

Lincoln was now sad. This isn't what he expected from Luna at all. He moved his foot away and Luna slowly closed the door. He was really suprised by this. This isn't what he expected. Then a door behind him opened and he turned around and saw Leni coming out from her room. Lincoln looked up at her and said: Hey Leni.

Leni stopped and opened her eyes to see Lincoln in front of her. Lincoln smiled and waved at him. Leni said: Hi are you?

Lincoln: I'm good Leni. Listen, Leni. Can you do me a favor? Dinner is about to start and I want you to tell the others that dinner is about to start.

Leni: Oki, doki. You can like, count on me.

Lincoln: I will be downstairs if you need me for some help.

Lincoln walked downstairs and Leni did as instructed. She first knocked on Luna's and Luan's bedroom door, but she heard Luna screaming: GO AWAY LINCOLN!

Leni (confused): Lincoln? I thought I was Leni.

Luna got up and opened the door. Leni was frightened by Luna's sudden expression. She looked really annoyed and made at her.

Luna (annoyed): What?

Leni: Dad and mom are making dinner. We like need to go downstairs.

Luna (sighs): Just give me a few mintues I wil lbe down there.

Luna closed the door in front of Leni and Leni walked towards Lucy's and Lynn's bedroom door next. She knocked and the door was opened by Lynn. Leni said the same thing to Lynn and she was excited for dinner. Leni then walked towards Lana's and Lola's rooms, then Lisa's and Lily's room and the last room she went towards to was her own and Lori's room. Lori opened the door and said to Leni that she is will not be eating dinner tonight. She closed the door and other Loud siblings walked downstairs. For the exception of Luan and Lori. Lincoln looked at them and saw Lynn glaring at her. Lincoln gave her a mad look and it wasn't pretty. It's like Lincoln and Lynn are at war right now. Lincoln then walked towards the dining room and noticed few sisters missing.

Lincoln (confused): Where's Luan and Lori?

Luna: Luan has a party gig today.

Leni: And Lori is in her room. She said she wasn't hungry.

Lincoln just shrugged it off and sat next to Lana and Lucy. Lana was figeting her fingers and didn't know what to do. Lincoln was right there, but she was afraid to say anything. Lucy on the other hand, was the same as always. Thieir parents came back from the kitchen and each of the handed them food. It was Spaghetti with meatballs today. Eeveryone was enjoying dinner, except for Luna. She didn't even touch the food. She was lost in her thoughts. Rita noticed this and asked: Honey, what's wrong?

Luna (sighed): It's nothing mom.

She slowly ate he plate of spaghetti and Rita knew that something was bothering the rocker. The Loud family heard the front door open and looked at that direction. It was Luan. She was tired and said: Hey, sorry I'm late. Today's gig was _party downed._ Hahaha! Get it?

Everyone groaned. Luan's smile however faded, when she saw Lincoln in front of her. Lincoln saw this and asked: What's wrong Luan?

Everyone turned towards her and looked at her. Luan said: It's nothing. I will put my stuff away and come downstairs for dinner.

Luan slowly walked upstairs without hurry. This was the 2nd sisters he saw depressed today. What exaclly was going on right now? After few minutes have passed. Lincoln finished his plate of spaghetti and put his dishes in the sink. He walked upstairs and went to his room.

The Next Day came, but this time. The house was again quiet. Lincoln just shrugged it off and went towards the bathroom. When he got out, he saw Lynn in front of her. Lincoln wasn't happy to see her.

Lincoln (livid): What do you want?

Lynn (angry): I can't believe you.

Lincoln (confused): Huh?

Lynn (angry): Are you still that stupid? Do you have any idea, how others are feeling right now, because of you?

Lincoln (mad): How is it my fault and what do you mean?

Lynn (angry): Everything was fine, until you decided to become Mr. Angryface and turned against us. Now many of our sisters are in deep depression, because of our fight.

Lincoln (chuckles): Oh, right. It's my fault for telling the truth.

Lynn (angry): You are darn right it is. And what truth? I thought you could handle our teasing.

Lincoln (mad): I can. But when you physiclly assult me. Lock me out of my own house. Telling me to leave here. Taking my stuff without permission and destroying my hard school work, is when I should have said enough is enough.

Lynn (angry): Who cares about that right now? It's time for you to apologise to all of us or else.

Lincoln (angry) Or else what? You will beat me up like you always do? Do you have any idea how sick of it I am of it right now? There even have been times, I was sent to the hopsital thanks to you all.

Lynn (angry): Are you seriously blaming us for your own mistakes? You are the one who starts it all and look where it leads.

Lincoln (angry): Sister fight protocol? I am pretty sure, I wasn't the one who started it.

Lynn (angry): You told each of us other secrets. We told you to butt out, but nnnnooo. You had to do something, because you wanted things your way like usual.

Lincoln (angry): I was trying to help you. I barley could do anything in this house at point. Even go to the stinkin bathroom. And you always kicked me out of my room. Let's not forget about that gum incident. Yes, I was bullied, but I said that you should stay out of this and let me handle it, but no. You just had medlle with my life, like you always do. And look where that lead to.

Lynn (insulted): Hey, we were just trying to help. But atleast you got together with Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln (mad): And a black eye in the process. When you always use your moves against me, do you ever think about how much it hurts me? How much damage you could have done to my body?

Lynn (scoffs): Not my fault you don't know how to have fun.

Lincoln (annoyed): I am pretty sure, getting my bones crushed every day of my life is what I could call fun.

Lynn (mad): Not my fault you are such a wimp.

Lincoln (mad): You want to go again?

Lynn (angry): BRING IT RABBIT TEETH!

Lincoln was about to attack Lynn, until someone opened up the door next to them very angirly. It was Luna. She looked awfull and looked at Lynn with an angry glare. She was clunching her fists and gritted her teeth, Even tears came down her face aswell.

Lynn (annoyed): What do you wa-?

Befor Lynn could say anything Luna kicked Lynn in the stomache. The kick was strong enough to send Lynn flying against the wall, which was next to Lincoln's bedroom door. Lincoln was shocked. His eyes widened and saw Lynn holding her stomache in pain. Luna was standing in front of Lincoln. She didn't move from the spot. Lincoln was about to say something, until Luna interrupted him: Lincoln. I promise I will protect you, no matter what.

Luna didn't even face him, when she saidthat. She just looked at Lynn slowly getting up. Lynn was now furious and Luna didn't even flinch. She was in her fighting position, fists still down and giving her a mad look. Lynn was running towards Luna, but Luna didn't even move. She wasn't afraid of Lynn. Lynn was screaming about to kick Luna's butt, until a air horn was blown next to them. The 3 siblings covered their ears. They turned and saw Lori looking angry.

Lori (angry): THAT IS ENOUGH! LYNN! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! AND YOU TOO LUNA!

Luna and Lynn did as instructed,before the closed the door, they both gave each other dirty looks and closed the door. Lincoln was about to walk towards his room, until Lori spoke.

Lori: Lincoln, wait. I need to talk to you.

Lincoln (mad): Why bother? I am such a dissapointment to you, why don't you just leave me be?

Lori (sad): Lincoln, please. I don't want to feel like this. I am sorry for everything I have done to you.

Lincoln (mad): A little too late Lori.

Lincoln was about to walk away, before Lori quickly walked towards him and hugged him, while kneeling down. She was crying. Lincoln was starting to feel bad, but fully anyway.

Lori (crying): Lincoln, please. I don't want you to hate me. I already hate myself for being so horrible towards you. I litellary don't know of what to do, so you could forgive me.

Lori was still crying and Lincoln pulled her hands away. Lincoln turned around and said: You seriously think it's going to be that easy?

Lori looked at Lincoln in shock.

Lincoln (angry): You really think, I will just forgive you, just like that? Do you have any idea how angry I am at you, when you start acting like a bossy know it all and treat me and others more like slaves, then your siblings. I bet you enjoy torturing me. You enjoy my pain and suffering. Remeber, what you said to that so called bully that Lynn brought? How dare you bully our brother? Only we get to do that. Are you serious? And you call yourself the oldest? To me, you are nothing but a bully. You aren't my sister anymore.

Lincoln quickly went towards his room and slammed the door. Lori was on her knees. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Other sisters heard the comotion and walked towars Lori. The exception is of course Luna and Lynn. Lori gripped her shorts and tears came down again. Her eyes were closed and she said: I hate myself.

 **Here ya go my peeps. Another long written chapter of this story. What will Lori do know, when Lincoln has finally lost trust in her? Will Luna and Lynn get along? And what will the other sisters do, to get back Lincoln's trust? You will find out later. See ya all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My 5th chapter of Lincoln Louds Anger and Sorrow. This will be the 1st time I will include Ronnie Anne Santiago in this story. I thought that the Santiago family shouldn't get involved, but considering the situation of what is happening in The Loud House. I thought, why not Lincoln tell Ronnie Anne his problems with his sisters? Altough, unlike the sisters, there is still very little we know of her charater. We know she was a former bully and sort of she is Lincoln's girlfied and she now lives with the Casegrandes (don't kill me for miss pronoucing names, especially, when they are in different languages and what not, that aren't English) and she is Bobby's sister (how conviniet). Anywho, let's get this show on the road.**

Lincoln was at school. Eating lunch with Clyde in the school cafeteria. Like most any other school, cafeteria food might be free, but it wasn't exaclly the best thing to eat, considering that most schools hire terrible cafeteria cookers. So Lincoln and Clyd are eating their own food that their parents made. Everything was fine, until...

Clyde: So, how are things going on in your end?

Lincoln (gulped his sandwitch up and spoke): Well, I told Lori off. It's about time, if you ask me and Lynn and Luna aren't exaclly budies with each other. Lynn doesn't even care about her actions having any quansequences and she is too hot headed to understand that.

Clyde: What about the others?

Lincoln (had a concerned look on his face): Luna and Luan aren't doing well. Ever since that fight with me and Lynn, those 2 aren't exaclly in the best of moods. Especially Luna. I heard Luna and Luan arguing with each other today and they were propably angry at each other. Luna especially seems really down with this situation. Last night, she protected me from Lynn. Not sure if it was in from guilt or what, but she seems to really care about me, compared to other sisters in the family.

Clyde (is getting concerned): Lincoln, buddy. I know that your sisters can be a pain at times, but don't you think that some of them might take it way too hard? I just don't want them to do something crazy, you know.

Lincoln (sighed): Honestly, when I saw how depressed and messed up Luna is, I might try to talk to her. Besides, I will have a talk with Ronnie Anne this afternoon.

Clyde (patting Lincoln on the back): No matter what happens, I will support you every step of the way.

Lincoln (smiled and patted Clyde on the back): Thanks buddy. I know I can always count you.

After their little talk, they resumed eating.

 _ **Back at The Loud House**_

Some of the kids were at school, but some of them had other things to do. Luan was at a party gig today, Lucy was at her poetry club, Lola was competing in the next Miss Pretty pageant, Lynn had another softball game, but Luna, Lori and Lily were the ones who stayed back home. Their parents were at work again, but Rita told Luna and Lori, that she might be back home earlier, then before, before she left. Lori was taking care of her baby sister Lily and Lily was always the one thing, that made her smile. Lori was happy to take care of her baby sister. Her expression changed, when she again looked at the photo of her and Lincoln when they were younger. Lori wished that Lincoln was like Lily again. So she could make him happy and make understood, that she isn't as bad of a sister, as Lincoln thinks of her right now. But who is she kidding? Lincoln has lost trust in her and that made Lori mad at herself. She looked at Lily again and she was asleep. Lori smiled at this and grabbed her and walked towards Lisa's and Lily's room. Lori put Lily on her baby cariege and put a blanket on her and kissed her on the cheek.

Lori slowly closed the door, so she doesn't wake up her baby sister. She walked towards her own room, until she saw Luna coming out of her own room. Luna looked really horrible. She looked like she hasn't shovered in days and she had a fight with Cliff the family cat. Luna's hair was a horrible mess and she looked pale almost as Lucy. Luna looked up at Lori and gave her an angry glare. Lori was annoyed by this. Lori decided to be a big sister and help a family member out. And Luna was her top priority.

Lori walked up towards Luna and said: Luna. I demand you to take a long shower and get over yourself. You look like a mess.

Then Luna said to Lori, that made eve Lori shocked beyond belief: #!$ you!

Lori was shocked and now was angry: Excuse me?

Luna (angry): #!$ YOU LORI! I AM SICK OF YOUR TONE AND YOUR STINKING ATTITUDE! But as usual, you don't care. Like you always do. No wonder Lincoln has lost faith in you. The only people you care about is yourself and your boyfriend!

Lori was now furious and clenched her fists: Are you serious? Ever since that fight with Lincoln and Lynn started, you have been avoiding allot of us lately. Including Lincoln himself. Look at yourself. You look like you came from a dump. And I heard your argument with Luan. Some things you said to her was uncalled for.

Luna (angry): # !$ OFF SIS! You know how Luan is in April Fool's day. Like you, she enjoys seeing us suffer with pain. Especially Lincoln.

Lori (angry): Keep your voice down. You will wake up Lily.

Luna (angry): This isn't about Lily. It's about Lincoln loosing his trust in us. (tears start to come down) Don't you get it. (sniff) Lincoln hates us. He even hates me now. I don't deserve to be his (sniff) his...

Luna starts crying loudly and Lori saw how depressed she has really become. She was right about one thing. It's was just more about Lily. It was her brother. She knows how Lincoln and Luna are close, but she hated seeing her rocking sister suffer like this. So she then hugged Luna. Luna kept crying, because she was truly heartbroken at this point. Will Lincoln ever forgive them? Speaking of their brother. They heard the front door opening and closing. Lori let go of Luna for a brief moment and saw Lincoln downstairs. He saw Lori and looked at her with another angry look. Lori didn't say anything, but then noticed Lincoln's facial expression change from angry, to concerned. He quickly got up the stairs and noticed Luna looking worse, then before. He saw her crying and he put his backpack down. He ignored Lori at the moment, because this time, it was for him to try and comfort her other sister Luna.

Lincoln got close to Luna, until she slowly opened her eyes and saw Lincoln in front of her. Her eyes were read from crying and she smelled pretty bad, because of her not taking a shower. Lincoln then looked at her room and noticed allot of things broken in the room. Some of her instruments, posters torn apart, etc. Lincoln looked up at his rocking sister again and had a sad look on his face. Luna was heartbroken and made Lincoln feel bad for making her feel this way. Lori got up and quitly went back to her room and closed the door behind her. Lincoln saw it and understood that he has a job to do right now as a brother.

Lincoln looked at Luna once more and said: Luna? Please. I didn't want to make you feel this way.

Luna looked at her brother and quickly huged him, much to Lincoln's own suprise. Luna hugged him tightly, gripping his shirt with one hand on Lincoln's back and she said: Lincoln, please. Please don't hate me. I already feel bad enough as it is. I know, I may not be the best sister to you. But, I don't want to loose your trust in me. I promise, that I will find a way to make it up to you. I promise you that.

Lincoln hugged Luna back and said: Thank you Luna. I always know, when I can count on you.

Luna cried again, but not from sadness, but from joy. Her brother doesn't hate him. She feels like she wants to do something special for him. Something to show him, how great sister she can be. Then Luna came up with an idea.

Luna let go of Lincoln and wiped her tears away saying: H-how about, we go to Dairy Land? Just the two us?

Lincoln nodded saying: That sound great Luna. I can't wait.

Luna then kissed Lincoln on the forhead and went to the bathroom to take a shower. They both waved each other goodbye and Lincoln smiled, that Luna is feeling better now. Lori peeked from her room and noticed Lincoln slowly going back to his room. Lori wanted to tell Lincoln something, but held back this time. She knows, that Lincoln isn't exaclly in good terms with her, so Lori decided to go back in her room. Unkown to Lori, she doesn't know of what is about to come.

Lincoln put his school bag under his table and sat on his chair, opening his laptop and decided to call Ronnie Anne through chat. After 5 or 6 had passed. Ronnie Anne picked up and was happy to see him.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lame-O. How are you?

Lincoln: Fine, I guess.

Ronnie Anne noticed Lincoln's depression and started to get worried: Lincoln? Is everything alright?

Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and asked, while sighing first: Ronnie Anne? What do you think of me? Am I... special?

Ronnie Anne was confused by that question. She knows that Lincoln is special in his own way, but something told her, that something was eating Lincoln up. Something serious.

Ronnie Anne then replied: Of course you are Lame-O. Why do you think you are not?

Then Lincoln's face changed from depressed to a scowl: Apperantly, my sisters don't. To allot of them, I am nothing but a big joke. I try my best to be there for them and be the best I can be of a brother. But what do I get in return? Nothing but pain and suffering.

Ronnie Anne was feeling bad for Lincoln at this point and said: Don't take it too hard. They might act like jerks to you, but they still love and care about you. And that's allot coming from me.

Lincoln then got angry: Oh yeah? Then tell that to Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lola. Those 4 wouldn't even care, if I was dead on the side of the road.

Ronnie Anne was shocked and suprised by her boy-friends? (I swear, it gets more confusing, the more I watch the show in general) sudden change of tone. Lincoln Loud. Propablly one of the most friendliest people in Royal Woods Michigan has a deep hatred towards his siblings. This wasn't like him.

Ronnie Anne (even more worried): Aren't you exagerating a bit?

Lincoln (mad): Yeah right. Lori basiclly uses me as her foot stool, Lola is turning me into her slave, Luan and Lynn enjoy my suffering with their so called „fun", Lisa wouldn't even care if one of her epxeriments killed me, and go on if I want to, but the truth it. Lori and Lynn are the worst sisters ever.

Ronnie Anne then spoke: I am sorry Lincoln. I wish I could find a way to help you. I hate seeing you like this.

Lincoln (sighed): It's ok Ronnie Anne. I just hope they will learn that their actions have quansequences too. I am not angel myself, but atleast I learn from my mistakes and make up to them. But my sisters barley learn anything at all with their misshaps.

Ronnie Anne: True. Well, I need to get ready for dinner, before my family empty the entire fridge again.

Lincoln was laughing: Ok then. Talk to you later?

Ronnie Anne (smiled): Sure thing Lame-O. See ya later!

At that, Lincoln ended his conversation with Ronnie Anne. He then decided to do some howmework and heard some other family members coming back from home, until...

Lynn angry and screaming: WHERE'S LINCOLN?

To Be Continued...

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This might not be long as the previous 2 chapters, but atleast I gave it my best. Actually, I wanted Rita to have a conversation moment with Lincoln at the beginning, but decided to use that in the later chapters. I decided to have Lincoln do in this chapter, what he does best. To comfort and be there for his sisters. He may hate allot of them for making him misrable and ruining his life most of the time, but Lincoln isn't heartless. I don't think Lincoln would want his sisters to fall into deep depression, because depression is very common. But sometimes, some people take it too deep and do things, they should never do or don't mean to. I remeber my mom told me a couple of months ago, that her co-workers/friends son commited suicide, because of how life was messed up for him. When she told me, of what he did and the fact that he dind't live far enough from our house, I felt guilty about it. I didn't know the guy, but maybe I could have saved him and given him some advice of how to deal with the situation that he was in. Because I understand completly of how that feels. I have gone through this for many years, but I somehow managed to pull through. People may find me weird and a bit childish at times, but atleast I try my best to be a good person and help people with some emotional stuggles.**

 **Anywho, I hope you will be patient for the next chapter. See ya all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly, this day for me was pretty crazy. In my country, there is a crazy rain and wind happening, that my own umbrella almost broke from the wind pressure and half the city or the entire city has been flooded, that even public transports have trouble driving through the flooded puddles. Not to mention, I have a teacher who teaches about dangers and rules, something like that, who keeps on saying that girls are smarter than boys, so yeah. I have a teacher, who is basically full on feminist. I seriously couldn't stand hearing that during the lessons. -_-**

 **Anyways, I decided to continue to write my story of Lincoln Louds Anger and Sorrow. In the previous chapter, Lynn came back home angry at Lincoln for some reason. What's the reason? Let's find out.**

Lynn Loud Jr. came back home angry and yelling Lincoln's name. Lincoln himself is just getting more frustrated at Lynn and her attitude towards him. He heard her running upstairs and kicking Lincoln's door down. Lincoln was angry, before Lynn immediately grabbed him by his shirt collar and said: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Lincoln was both confused and annoyed, he replied: What did I do now Lynn? Break one of your footballs? Didn't become your sparring partner or in my case, a punching bag?

Lynn (furious): How can you be so stupid? Luan is running away from home!

Lincoln (shocked): Wait WHAT?

 _ **At the bus station**_

Luan was bought a bus ticket away from Royal Woods Michigan. Luan was depressed, because she realizes that she has been a bad person and she deserved every insult and bad thing said to her by Luna. Luan remembered Luna's words during the argument: " _You are nothing but a psychotic ***** during April fool's Day! You almost got Lana killed by your stupid ***** plumb pies and you almost one day got Lincoln killed! You only care about yourself and your stupid ***** jokes!_ "

Luan was angry, but not because of what Luna said. She was angry at herself for hurting her own family. Almost putting them in real danger and almost getting them killed because of her pranks. She sat on the bench and waited for her bus to arrive.

Other Loud siblings driving in Vanzilla are looking for their comedian sisters. They were each shouting her name to find her, while Lori was driving the family van. Lincoln then knows where Luan is and Lori stepped on the gas pedal, so they could catch her, before it's too late.

The bus finally arrived and Luan grabbed her suitcase. She looked back at the town one more time and said: I hope you will be safer and happier without me.

As she was about to enter the bus, she felt her hand being grabbed by someone. As she turned around, she saw Lincoln crying and holding her hand. Luan looked at Lincoln and also had tears. She wanted to just run away from him, but Lincoln pulled her in her direction and hugged her. Luan was confused. Why was he hugging her? Did he forgive her? Luan had many tears and she hugged her brother back, while closing her eyes in the process. Other sisters arrived at the scene and hugged Luan as well, some of them even say that she shouldn't run away and they were worried sick about her.

Everyone was back in Vanzilla, including Luan. Everything was quiet. No one said a word. Luan just looked outside the window. And Luna did the same on the other end. Luna and Lincoln were sitting next to each other, including Lynn, who was sitting behind Lori, who was driving the van and on the passenger seat, Leni was sitting next to Lori. Lola, Lana and Luan were behind Luna, Lincoln and Lynn. Other sisters stayed home. Everything was still quiet, until Lynn spoke.

Lynn: I don't believe this.

Luna face changed into fury, because she knew where this was going. But she still didn't turn her head to face her athletic sister.

Lynn (angry): This all happened thanks to you Lincoln. I swear, everything you do is mess things up. If it weren't for you and recent cruddy attitude, none of this could have happened.

Lola then spoke up: Lynn is right Lincoln. Everything up to this point is your fault.

At this point, Lori just stopped the car in the middle of the road and tires screeching could be heard along the way. Everyone was startled, even Lincoln was holding his chest, where his heart should be. Leni saw Lori, just boiling in rage. Leni knew, this isn't going to get good.

Lori was furious and turned around gritting her teeth and looking at Lynn and Lola yelling: YOU TWO BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTHS ALREADY! LYNN! I AM SO SICK OF YOUR BEHAVIOUR TOWARDS LINCOLN AND BLAMING HIM FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO! AND LOLA! DON'T DEFEND LYNN! SHE IS THE ONE WHO DOESN'T LISTEN AND STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS! IF ANY OF YOU TWO WILL SAY ANOTHER WORD, YOU WILL BE WALKING HOME ON FOOT! UNDERSTAND?

Lola nodded in fear, but Lynn just stared at Lori mad.

Lori (angry): I SAID. DO YOU UNDERSTAND LYNN?

Lynn was now getting angry and said: No, I don't. Seriously, why are you defending him of all people Lori? You should know that I am right. Lincoln is the one who started this all mess.

Lincoln then suddenly got angry and shouted: I STARTED THIS? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KEPT ON BUGGING ME TO NO END AND BLAMING ME FOR STUFF, I DIDN'T EVEN DO. WHEN I MESS UP, I MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKES. BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE LOOSING INTO YOUR STUBORN SKULL AND LEARN THAT YOU CAN'T WIN AT EVERYTHING LYNN!

Lynn (angry): I'm Lynn Loud. Loosing is not an option for me. Unlike you, you talentless looser!

Everyone just gasped, except for Lori, Lincoln and Luna. Lori then saw Lincoln holding back his tears now and trying not to cry. Luna turned around and hugged Lincoln. She petted his head and trying her best to make him calm down. At this point Lori was at her breaking point. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the van's slide door and unbuckled Lynn's seatbelt and grabbed Lynn by her ponytail very hard and threw her at the sidewalk. Lynn was shocked and angry at the same time. She yelled: WHAT THE HECK LORI!

Lori was clenching her fists and gritted her teeth and yelled: YOU ARE WALKING HOME!

Lynn (angry): WHAT? WHY?

Lori closed the slide door and entered the van, starting the engine up and opening the window to say Lynn her words: Figure it out, when you are walking home alone!

Lori drove off, leaving Lynn by herself. Everyone was shocked of what Lori just did. Lincoln was calming down and said to Lori: Lori. We can't just leave her all alone in the dark. What if something bad happens to her?

Lori: Then that's her problem.

Luna the spoke up: As much as messed Lynn is. Lincoln is right. We can't just leave her alone.

Lori sighed and stopped the car, but gently this time. She backed up, where Lynn was standing and opened the slide door with a push of a button. Before Lynn could get in, Lori said this: Lynn. When we get home, we are going to have a serious talk. And I am not joking around!

Lynn gulped hearing Lori saying that in fury. Lynn slowly got inside the van closed the slide door. The Loud siblings then drove back home.

 **I am sorry for this chapter being so short this time around. I got pretty exhausted from today. Plus I kind of actually wanted to write this kind of scenario in a Loud House story. For those who think Lincoln has forgiven all of his sisters are still a no. Luna is the only one, who he has forgiven, Luan is in the process, while others have allot of work to do. Especially Lynn Loud Jr. Some people might think that I hate Lynn Jr., because of the way I am writing her in this story. And yes, I feel like that Lynn Loud Jr. is one of the most unlikable characters in the entire The Loud House series and it feels like that Chris Savino's crew won't change her character any time soon. -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of the story and I can't stop writing this story, because I really enjoy writing it. The fact that many of you people really enjoy this story is just beyond me and it really is surprising. College as usual was a bit boring. Waking up at 6 AM is NOT my cup of tea, but I can't do anything about it. It's better to get a college degree, then being stuck with a high school one. I just want to move forward with my life and finally find a place in this world and be someone that people can remember for a long time.**

 **But let's just jump in this story.**

Lincoln was in his room, staring at the ceiling. He told Ronnie Anne what happened, but when she heard what Lynn said to him, she was angered at this point. Lincoln tried to re-sure her that Lincoln will find a way to tell Lynn off and teach her a lesson, even if it kills him. Ronnie Anne calmed down and said to Lincoln, that if Lynn will do something horrible to him, she will drive all the way to Royal Woods and will confront his older, sporty sister. Lincoln smiled about the fact, that Ronnie Anne cared that much about him. Of course she slightly blushed, but they had a good talk with each other. That was few minutes ago, after they got back home. When they got home, Lori demanded all the sisters for a sister meeting, while pulling Lynn and Lola hard with anger. Luan on the hand denied the request and said to Lori that she needs to do something first. Lori nodded and respected her wishes. Lincoln didn't much care, but he was heartbroken, when Lynn told him, that Luan of all people decided to run away.

After few more minutes passed, a knock on the door was heard. Lincoln sighed and said in an exhausted tone: Come in.

To his surprise, Luan came inside his room. Luan closed the door behind her and pulled his desk chair and sat on it. She and Lincoln were just staring at each other. Well, Lincoln mostly. Luan looked at the floor in sadness. She had few quick glances at her brother, but she didn't bear to look at him. Her hair was down and she didn't have her ponytail this time around.

Lincoln was about to speak, until Luan spoke first.

Luan (depressed): You must hate me very much, huh?

Lincoln was shocked of what he was hearing from her comedian sister. Lincoln was feeling bad for her and said: Of course not Luan. I would never ha-

Luan then got angry and said crying: STOP LYING LINCNCOLN! You should hate me! (sniff) I am the monster in this house. I think you could have been better off without me.

Lincoln was startled at Luan's sudden outburst. It hurt Lincoln seeing her like this and he replied: Luan. You are NOT a monster. Sure, you might go absolutely crazy during April fool's, but that doesn't make you bad a person.

Luan then got up and glared at her brother, while tears where still coming down. At this point, Lincoln was beginning to get scared.

Luan (furious): LINCOLN! I ALMOST KILLED LANA AND YOU WITH MY PRANKS! YOU SHOULD NOT FORGET THAT! I EVEN USED RONNIE ANNE TO PRANK YOU BACK AND YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED TO PROTECT OTHERS! EVEN OUR PARENTS!

She started sobbing: I am a bad person! I hate myself to turn out like this.

Luan's hands were covering her eyes. She just became heartbroken. The same way, Luna was, when Lincoln first saw her today. Lincoln got up and hugged Luan. Luan was shocked and asked: W-what a-are you d-doing?

Lincoln just rubbed her back and tried his best to calm her older comedian down. He might be furious at them for neglecting him and treating him horribly, but he hated his sisters heartbroken even more. He always was there for his sisters, no matter what happened to him, making his sisters happy was his top priority.

Lincoln saying: Luan. I understand how you feel, but I hate seeing you're like this. You are one of the most cheerful people I know. So quit the waterworks and how about you tell me some jokes, okay?

Luan was beyond dumbfounded. Did her brother is just forgiving her? Just like that?

Luan asks sadly: Why? Why are you doing this to yourself Lincoln? I just want you to be happy as well. I don't want you to miserable anymore. I just want you to be happy. (She then starts crying): D-don't a-always do f-favors for u-us Linc. I-I j-just want you to b-be happy.

Lincoln patted her back again and said to Luan: Luan. You know that, when I am happy, when you guys are happy. I don't care what happens to me. As long as you guys are ok, then I am happy.

Luan and Lincoln let go of each other, but before anything could happen, Luan slapped Lincoln on the cheek. Lincoln held his left cheek in pain. It really surprised. He didn't expect being slapped by Luan.

Luan yelled: DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?

Lincoln (confused): Huh? What?

Luan was getting angry: YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WELL, I DO CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU! LINC, YOU SHOULD CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU. BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU, THIS HOUSE, THIS FAMILY WOULD FALL APART! DON'T YOU GET IT? WE NEED YOU!

Luan fell back on the desk chair and was crying again. Lincoln felt bad of how he made his comedian sister feel. This wasn't what he had in mind.

 _ **In Lori's and Leni's room**_

The other sisters were in their older sister's room. Lori was pacing around angrily back and forward, while Luna was giving Lynn angry dagger at her again. Lana didn't want to face her twin this time around, because she was made at the Pageant Queen for siding with Lynn and making Lincoln angry. Lana had a closer relationship with Lincoln. Lana and Lincoln were always there for each other. Lincoln even risked his neck to save bunch of frogs from dissection and couple of live ducks or geese being served as dinner plates. Lana still would never forget how Lincoln stood up for her and told her to be herself, then being someone else and she should feel proud of who she is. Lana wanted to apologize to Lincoln, after the meeting is over. She wanted to say how proud she is of her older brother and she wouldn't trade him for the world. This gave Lana some confidence and happiness, because Lincoln is one person, she would always count on, when needed.

Lori then slammed her hands on the desk angrily and glared and Lynn. She was furious and this made Lynn shiver a little.

Lori slowly calmed down and asked: Lynn. Could you… oh I don't know, repeat the words you said to Lincoln in Vanzilla?

Lynn gulped and said: I-I said that Lincoln is a (she gulped again) talentless looser?

Lori then was gripping the sides of the table in fury. Leni was disgusted at Lynn, Luna gave her a fist sign, while growling, Lana turned away from Lynn, Lisa much didn't care about this predicament, Lily said Poo Poo at her, basically throwing an angry insult at her in baby talk, and Lucy made a "you're dead" sign at her. Basically finger slice on the throat.

Lori then asked: And? How did that make you feel?

Lynn (gulped): Uuuuhhh. Because he kind of deserved it and...

Lori at this point, threw the table away at the wall, not caring if the wall had a wall in it and yelled: WRONG ASNWER LYNN! HE DESERVED IT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Luna (angry): You don't even care how Lincoln felt, after what you said to him?

Lynn tried to defend herself: Well, he is a looser. He doesn't have any talents and he only has a pity trophy, instead of winning an actual one for himself.

At this point, Leni started to tear up. She felt bad for her brother now. Lincoln was always treated like an outcast in the family and Leni felt shame. Lucy's expression didn't change, but when she had her down, it didn't require a rocket scientist to figure out that she finally understand how Lincoln feels right now. Lana was on the same page and Lola had her down in shame. Luna stood up and said angrily: And you don't think for a second, that our bro, OUR ONLY BROTHER would feel depressed because of it? And I thought Lucy was heartless, no offense Luce.

Lucy replied: None taken and I agree. I may like dark and depressing stuff allot, but I am not as heartless as most people think of me. Lincoln even took a blame for me, to save me from humiliation?

Everyone stopped and looked at Lucy. Lori then asked: He did what?

Lucy: Dang it!

Lori kneeled down, while facing Lucy. She put her hands on her little, spooky sisters shoulders and asked: Lucy. Tell us, please. What did Lincoln did for you?

Lucy was now trembling. She was scared to say that specific incident. She wanted to hold it in: I-I, don't want to.

Lori then said with tears coming down her face: Lucy, PLEASE! If you don't tell us now, then we would all feel allot worse, for being mean to Lincoln. Do this for him. I beg you.

Lucy sighed and said: Alright. Remember that toilet incident with the princess pony book? (Everyone nodded) It was actually my book. I read those books, because even me needs to take a break from darkness once in a while. Lincoln said that the book was his, because he can handle the teasing from you, while I could not. Se he missed his convention and took the blame for me, so I wouldn't feel depressed.

Everyone was shocked. Even Lynn had her jaw drop. Lincoln did that for Lucy? Lori let go of Lucy and was crying slowly. She hated herself. She hated that her brother does so much for them, but what they do in return? They just laugh at him and treat him badly.

Lori and the others, aside from Lynn started crying. Lynn was about leave in annoyance, before Luna rushed to the door slammed it shut, before Lynn could get out. Everyone stopped crying looked at the scene.

Luna (furious): Where do you think you are going?

Lynn (angry): To my room. I don't want to hear this sappy stuff.

Luna (angry): Are you freaking serious sis? Don't you at least feel bad for Lincoln? Felt bad about the fact, that we, which includes you as well, always mistreat our brother and torture him? Without even feeling guilty about it?

Lynn then yelled: OF COURSE I DO!

Everyone was shocked of what Lynn just said.

Lynn was starting to cry and say: Do you think I like seeing our brother like this? I didn't want to show my true emotions, because I don't want you to think less of me. I just want to toughen him up, but you are all absolutely right. I am just a big screw up. A looser.

Lynn was crying loudly and said: I just want my brother back.

Luna and the others felt sorry for her and Luna hugged her: Shh, shh. It's alright. We just need to take some time to have Lincoln forgive us. But we can't do that in a blink of an eye. We just need patience little duded.

Lynn was calming down and said: O-ok. We will take whatever we can to get our brother back.

Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to call it a day. When everyone went to their separate rooms, Luna saw Luan smiling, while her eyes were a bit red. She looked at Luna with a big smile and Luna immediately understood that Lincoln has forgiven her roommate. Two down, seven to go.

 **Sweet jesus. I apologize that this chapter turned out to be a depressing one. But every story or show needs to have some emotional moments. I remember crying very much, when I saw Mufasa's death on The Lion King and the ending of CW's The Flash Season 1 or the near end of it. Yep, I am a very emotional person. :D**

 **I miss when cartoon shows had heart and good character development. I feel like that Gravity Falls and Wander Over Yonder are the last good modern cartoon shows that had, what I remembered and loved about cartoon shows from the 90's and mid 2000's. I hope you liked this chapter of the story and I apologize if I made anyone cry. It was not my intention.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Ok, I might have exaggerated saying that the 7** **th** **chapter of this story is depressing. I am not the smartest person in the world, so apologies. For me, feeling love and happiness can be pretty difficult, considering how people treat me differently for many years and have broken my heart more times, and then I can count. It doesn't help how my city in my country is pretty colorless, especially during fall. Also I have been busy doing college work and going to different doctors, because I am dealing with a skin condition and I need to find a way to cure it, so my body doesn't end all red from all the scratching and such. Enjoy the story and I hope you will have a nice day.**

Rita and Lynn Sr. got back home and they heard only silence. It was never like this in The Loud House, so it was pretty rare to have a house this quiet. Lynn Sr. was tired and went straight to bed. Rita however was worried. She knows that something has come up and it has something to do with their only son in the family. She walked upstairs, but when she got up. She only heard silence. She looked at her son's room and was ready to walk towards it, until she heard a commotion in Lori's and Leni's room.

In Lori's and Leni's room. Lori was worried. She looked at her younger ditzy sister and knew something was wrong. Leni didn't face Lori and hasn't said anything the entire time. Lori felt like she had to do something. She sat on her bed, cleared her throat and said: Leni. Are you feeling ok?

Leni didn't answer. She still faced the wall on her side of the bed. It can be seen, that Leni is really mad. And she isn't just mad about nothing, she was mad at Lori in particular. Lori sighed and said: Leni. Can you just talk to me? I literary feel bad as it is.

Leni then replied in a angry tone: Good. You deserve it.

Lori was just shocked about her sudden response. She could hear hatred from Leni's voice and it didn't make Lori herself feel any better.

Lori being shocked said: Leni. How can you say that to me? I thought we were friends.

Leni then turned around and stood up to face Lori. Lori got startled by Leni's sudden angry expression. Leni gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She then yelled: FRIENDS? HOW CAN I LIKE BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO HATES HER OWN BROTHER?

Lori eyes just widened and she suddenly stood up as well. Replying: I don't hate Lincoln. What gave you that idea?

Leni then got furious: YOU DON'T? HA! That's like, coming allot from someone who always says that she wants to turn him into a human pretzel and throw him out of her own room, while beating him up in the process. Let's not forget that you treat Linky like a slave, rather than a brother.

Lori then got mad: How many times will you guys literary going to keep mentioning the same stuff, I heard a million times over? Let's not forget, that you are no angel either Leni. Remember when you humiliated Lincoln, when Lola said that he was ignoring us, when he used those stupid headphones of his? So I am not the only one who has done wrong to make our brother suffer.

Leni yelled: I ATLEAST FEEL GUILTY ABOUT IT! (She then starts to cry) Do you like, have any idea how much it breaks my heart to see my poor little brother suffer? I love him with all my heart. There have been many times I wanted to defend him from your constant laughing and meanness. I feel like a monster, when I do the same to him. I am no better than any of you.

Lori was shocked what she was hearing. She was seeing Leni crying from guilt and not doing her best to be a big sister, she supposes to be. Leni may not be the smartest of the Loud siblings, but she was always the kindest and the most caring of them all. Leni would never intentionally hurt a person's feelings, especially her own families. Lori felt guilty and looked at Leni in sadness. She saw Leni holding her hands in front of her eyes. She was really heartbroken at this point. Just like Lori was and still is. Lori then asked: Then why didn't you defend him, when you knew it was the right?

Leni was still crying and said: B-because I-I was afraid, t-that y-you like w-would treat me the same way, we treat Linky.

Lori was at this point devastated and hugged her younger sister. Leni was surprised by this and asked: W-what are you doing?

Lori hugged Leni tighter and said: Leni. I already feel horrible the way me and others have treated Lincoln badly. The last thing I want is to do the same thing to you as well.

Leni then hugged Lori back, but she still had tears coming down. Leni said: I just want my little brother back.

Lori then had tears as well and said with sadness in her voice: Me too.

Unknown to Lori and Leni. Rita heard everything behind their door and felt bad for both of her oldest daughters. This wasn't just about her daughters. It was about her one and only son loosing trust to his sisters. Rita then was about to head towards Lincoln room, until she heard Luna and Luan talking to each other. To Rita's surprise, Luna and Luan where pretty cheerful, compared to Lori and Leni. Luna and Luan were about to get ready for bed, until Luna spoke up.

Luna: Hey Luan. How did you and Lincoln make up? And how did he forgive you?

Luan replied with a smile: I promised him to town down my pranks and my puns. Comedy is my passion sure. But the last thing I want is to lose my brother.

Luna got up and asked with concern: Loose your brother? Luan, what did he tell you?

Luan's smile vanished and she said: Lincoln told me that he himself doesn't care of anything bad happening to him. It felt like, he would even die for us, because he, he (Luan started to tear up) doesn't want to be happy, unless we are happy.

Luna saw Luan having the waterworks and hugged her younger sister: Shhh. Shh. It's going to be alright sis. Lincoln just needs time to heal. I know it will take a while, but remember that he still cares about us, no matter what. We just need to show him, that we care about him too.

Luan hugged Luna and said: I just hope it won't last too long.

Luan was crying on Luna's shoulder, staining her nightgown. Rita heard her and she was shocked. She herself felt terrible. She felt like she failed her son. She knew that Lincoln was special, but she didn't expect for things to turn out like this. She had no idea that Lincoln felt this way. She always saw Lincoln so cheerful and full on spirit. But never in her years would she think, her son would be showing anger and depression towards his own family. Rita got up and walked forward, and then she heard commotion from Lucy's and Lynn's room.

Lynn was angry at Lucy and Rita could hear her sporty daughter saying: GOD DANGIT LUCY! Would you stop reminding me of the thing I have done to Lincoln? I already feel bad enough, as it is.

Lucy with her usual tone, but anger also could be heard in her voice: LIES! I know that you will just brush it off, like you do every day. You never cared about my big brother. Not once.

Lynn then got furious and got up from her bed. She angrily walked towards her gothic sister and saying: You don't know anything!

Lucy with her usual tone, said: Don't I? I am not surprised that my brother already hates you. I bet he hated you for a very long time, he just never said anything, because he knows what you would do to him.

Lynn pulled Lucy by her shirt and growled at her: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? Lincoln doesn't hate me!

Lucy: You are just lying to yourself Lynn. You, Lori and Lola will have a long way to make Lincoln forgive you. Especially you of all people.

Lynn just pushed Lucy towards the wall and walked back to her bed. She said to Lucy: Lincoln will forgive me. Just you wait.

Lynn put her blanket over her and her head was already on the pillow. She faced the wall on her side of the bed and Lucy just got up and walked towards to her own bed. Lucy looked at Lynn one more time and said: You have no idea, how you brother feels right now. He won't easily forgive you.

Lucy then put her hands on her chest and made them like a cross. She slept like a vampire like from those old black and white horror movies. Unknown to Lucy however, Lynn gripped her blanket and said, while tears came down her face: You don't think I know that?

Then they both went to sleep. Rita heard that and knew that Lynn Jr. will be a sister that her son will have the hardest time to forgive. Rita looked at her son's door again and knew she had to do something. She walked forward again. She was in front of Lincoln's bedroom door and was about to knock on her sons door, until she heard a commotion in Lana's and Lola's room. She sighed and knew that her twins were handful. Especially Lola of all people. Lola angrily said to Lana: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DEVIL?

Lana was angry at Lola and said: Because you act like one. It's like you enjoy your families suffering, especially our brothers the most. I am not surprised that Lincoln doesn't like you.

Lola offended said: Me? The one person who he doesn't like the most is you Lana.

Lana then replied angrily: That just bunch of lies. I love Lincoln as a brother and I wouldn't trade him for the world. He always was there for me, when I needed him and I want him to thank him for that and apologize to him for anything I did wrong to him. But you on the other hand. You always blackmail us, you treat Lincoln as a slave, then a brother and you make threats that even Santa would be ashamed of your actions.

Lola was mad and said: Not my fault that Lincoln is such a looser. He has no talent and everything that is happening here is his fault.

Lana replied: Why am I not surprised? You always find an excuse to make yourself look innocent, while Lincoln has to suffer. I actually hated seeing Lincoln doing the stuff you asked me for him to do, when he used those ear plugs, when he just wanted some alone time. But no, you had to make him suffer like you always do.

Lola mad: He needed to be taught a lesson. Lincoln is the one who messes up, not us.

Lana yelled: LIES!

Lola scoffed and walked toward her bed: Whatever, I need my beauty sleep anyways. Lincoln doesn't deserve to be happy anyways.

Lana just stood there, with her eyes widened and jaw dropped. She then said in disbelief of what Lola just said: What?

Lola: You heard me. Lincoln deserves all that suffering, so he doesn't mess things up and he get to do thing with us and for us. He should know his place in this world and that's being a servant to us.

Lana was angry of what she was hearing and she said: You know what? Forget you! I am going to sleep on the couch. I don't want be near to someone who hates my brother. I HATE YOU LOLA!

Lana then grabbed her blanket and pillow and opened her door and slammed it behind her. Lola was shocked of what Lana said to her, but she just ignored it put her mask on to get some sleep. Lana walked downstairs, without even realizing that Rita saw Lana walking downstairs and hearing the commotion. Rita wasn't happy with Lola and thinks she will punish her tomorrow for how she treats her brother and her family like that. (Honestly, it's about time if you ask me).

Rita sighed again and knocked on Lincoln's door. Lincoln was about to get ready for bed, but when he heard that someone knocked on the door, he said: It's open.

He then saw his mother coming in. Lincoln was surprised by this and he saw that his mother had a very concerned look on her face.

Rita walked inside his room and said: Son. We need to talk.

After that she closed the door behind her to talk to her one and only son Lincoln about the current situation.

 **I wanted to make this chapter longer, but my arms are already tired from all the writing and writing some of the sisters dialog was a doozy. Some of the readers have noticed, that I barley gave any dialog to Leni, but that's because Leni isn't exactly a person who would argue with all of her family. So I decided to write an argument with her and Lori in this chapter. I always feel like that Leni wants to stand up to her brother, and when she does humiliate him, it usually is either unintentional because of her ditzyness or she doesn't want to feel badly, the same way Lincoln does, because she can be a very sensitive person as seen in the show at times.**

 **I hope you like this chapter of the story. It's hard to keep with writing with this story and doing college work at the same time. My biggest problem is also procrastination. Meaning I get easily distracted by playing video games, watching movies and cartoons, listening to modern rock music, etc. So yeah, allot of times, I can be pretty lazy, but doesn't mean, I am exactly proud of that, but hey, every person just wants to relax and do stuff they enjoy the most. Just remember, do your best and follow your dreams by working hard and and doing your best to make them true.**

 **See ya all later! :D**


	9. Negative reviews

**When I looked at the reviews of this story today, I see ALLOT of negativity from people. People say I write the story in script format and that I have allot of spelling and grammar errors. As I have mentioned before, English is NOT and I repeat NOT my native language, so there will be allot of grammar and spelling errors along the way, so I apologise if that happens. I do try to have less of these things, but I am still practicing with these problems.**

 **It was never my intention to write the story in script format. It just slips out without me knowing it, when I write these fanfictions. I actually do listen to some of the negativity and try my hardest to write this story NOT script formated. But it appears it is still a problem to allot of you out there. -_-**

 **And this is a response to TheLynnster. The reason why I am not writing these chapters and stories allot longer, is because I have other things to do, besides writing fanfictions. Writing a 4K word chapter, like you see in the reviews would just make people even more angry, because "script format" which is defenatly not intentional or is written on purpose.**

 **I do apologise if these things happen and if it does happen again, then don't try to make such a huge deal out of it. Everyone can make mistakes and yes, I am an amature, when it comes to writing fanfictions, so as you can see, I am not perfect of what I do, but I atleast try my hardest to do better. I am already dealing with other problems as it is, so if you don't like how I write this story or my other stories in general, then you don't have to read these stories if you don't like these stories or how I write them.**

 **This is Asylum117. See ya guys later or propably never. Who knows.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The reason why I haven't updated for so long is because I have been fighting a terrible cold for the entire week, which I brought on myself unfortunately. Fall can be a very confusing season, because where I live, the weather is really confusing during the fall. One minute it's sunny and warm, then next comes rain and horrible wind. Also, I have been busy dealing with college and going to the doctors for checkups and getting some medicine for my skin condition.**

 **But right now, time to continue this well received story.**

Rita entered inside Lincoln's room. It was a line in closet, so there is little to no space what's o ever. So there is room for only one person. But Lincoln didn't mind getting his own space, because of his love for comics and video games, he doesn't have to worry for any of his sisters to brake or destroy his belongings. But that doesn't help Lincoln feel better, because none of his sisters had no interests that he has. It made Lincoln feel kind of lonely living in a house full of sisters, although he has his best friend Clyde and his somewhat girlfriend Ronnie Anne that do in fact share his interests, it makes feel Lincoln at ease, but it doesn't help that his sisters barley spend time with him and always mock him for doing stuff, he rather forget and always leaves out to help out his sisters.

The mere thought made Lincoln frown and Rita noticed this. She knew that Lincoln was upset, but not this much. Lincoln was in his pajamas and sat on his bed, arms crossed and his face in a frown. And Rita sat next to him on the bed. She knew that things were bad and she was nervous to ask Lincoln a specific question to him.

Rita inhaled and exhaled her breathing and asked Lincoln a burning question: Lincoln honey. Are you feeling alright?

Lincoln was confused by this, but he knew why his mother was here in the first place. He answered to her, in a annoyed tone: Just peachy.

Rita sighed and knew that Lincoln was very angry. But he wasn't angry at her mother. He was angry at his sisters. Although Rita heard from Luna and Luan by eavesdropping by their door, that their brother had forgiven to both of them, but he hasn't forgiven his other sisters. Some of them, Lincoln just had full on hatred toward them.

Rita then asked a question, which made her afraid to even ask: So, can you tell me why are you angry at your sisters?

Lincoln then growled, without gritting his teeth and looked at his mother face to face. He then said: Why am I mad at my sisters? Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that ALL of them, except for Lily treat me like garbage and when something bad happens, it's always Lincoln's fault. He is the troublemaker. He is a devil and the sisters are just angels to their precious parents.

Lincoln glared at her mother and Rita was getting afraid of her sons glare. Rita then nervously said: T-that's not true Li-

Lincoln interrupted his mother by saying: That's a bunch of lies mom. Every time, when I try to do something right, I either get punished or get treated, like I don't belong in this family. When sister fight protocol happened, what did you and dad did to stop it? Hide like a bunch of cowards in your own bedroom and didn't do nothing, to stop this madness. Or let's not forget, how Dad and including you always take the sisters side, over mine. Dad just believed Lola and every other sister for me clogging the toilet or doing some stuff, I didn't even do. You guys don't even let me explain that I wasn't at fault here, but nooooo, you just had to take the sisters side all the time. And should I remind you of that Bad Luck incident?

Rita gasped and didn't want to hear more. She realized that Lincoln has been treated really baldly by his own family. She then noticed Lincoln's face being sad now. Lincoln looked at the floor and asked: Was I a mistake?

Rita's eyes went wide and she couldn't believe what her own son just said right now. Rita quickly said: Of course not. Why would you even think that Lincoln?

Lincoln then replied: Because it feels like it. I always have these thoughts running through my head, that I feel like I'm completely worthless in this family and also in this world. I have no special talent, like my sisters do, I always the one who gets in trouble and gets treated horribly by other kids my age, I feel like you guys would be happier if I wasn't even born.

Lincoln then gripped his pants and tears started to come down from his face. Rita felt really bad for Lincoln and quickly hugged him. Lincoln returned the favor, but he was still crying. Rita's heart was shattered. She had no idea, how badly Lincoln has felt for so many years. He always was cheerful and optimistic, but now, Lincoln was completely broken. Emotionally that is. Rita feels like a failure, for not noticing this sooner. She then said: Lincoln. You are the best thing that ever happened in this house. If you were not here, I don't know how things would have turned out. You are the one who always manages to make your sisters to be calm and less rough. You do so much for them and I do wish they could appreciate it allot more.

Lincoln looked at his mother with dried eyes, because from all the crying. Lincoln had some tears coming down from his eyes, but Rita smiled and with both her thumbs, she wiped Lincoln's tears away. She then said: I promise Lincoln. I and your father will have a talk with your sisters. So how about you go to bed now? And we will see, how will sort this out, ok?

Lincoln returned the smile and said: I will mom. But can you promise me one thing?

Rita asked: What is it honey?

Lincoln sighed and said: Let me deal with the sisters. Or better yet, let them sort out their problems with me for themselves. It's bad enough Luna and Luan very depressed, but I don't you and dad to make my sisters feel worse. I think Lori feels bad enough as it is.

 _I've noticed: Rita_ said to herself in her head. She has noticed that Lori has been very distant from others, more than usual. Probably Lincoln said to Lori something so mean, that made Lori's heart break into pieces.

Rita sighed and said: Alright. We will see how this will work out.

Lincoln smiled and said: Thanks mom. ( _Yawn_ ) I better get ready for bed.

Rita smiled and let Lincoln to get ready for a good night's rest. She turned around said: Goodnight Lincoln.

Lincoln yawning and tiredly, while he was in bed said: Goodnight mom!

Rita slowly closed the door and Lincoln fell asleep. Rita had a sad expression on her face and knows that she has to do something, to make her one and only son to feel better. Lincoln isn't just mad at his sisters. He is also losing hope in himself. Rita slowly walked downstairs and trying to wake everyone up, including the pets. She was walking towards her bedroom door and decided of what to do next morning. Talk to her daughters. She opened the bedroom door, went inside it and closed the door behind her.

 **The Next Morning**

Lana woke up from her slumber. Many didn't know that Lana was sleeping on the living rooms couch. Or the fact, she had an argument with her twin sister Lola. She got up and smelled something good coming from the kitchen. She saw her mother and father talking to each other. She noticed how upset they looked. Lana then heard her mother say: Honey. You know it's not your fault. Lincoln is just having a really hard time right now.

Lynn replied: I know. But how could I not notice this? My son, feeling so neglected. I should have been a better father towards him.

Rita said: I know. I should have been a better mother as well, but there isn't much we can do to change that. The best thing to do right now, is talk to our daughters about their behavior towards Lincoln. If we don't deal with this now, things just might get even more devastating.

Lynn sighed and said: Alright. After breakfast, we are going to have a talk with them.

Rita: Just promise you won't be too hard on them. They feel bad enough as it is.

Lynn: I promise.

Rita kissed her husband on the cheek and without knowing, that Lana heard everything they just said. Lana felt terrible. Lincoln, depressed? She knew he was mad at them, but depressed? She now knows that her big brother is really heartbroken. She decided to walk upstairs, to his room and apologize and also thank him for being there for her all this time.

Lana walked upstairs in her pajamas; she still had her red cap on her head. She turned right and walked towards Lincoln's room. She knocked on the door of Lincoln's bedroom. She heard some grumbling coming from Lincoln's room. The door slowly opened and there he was. Lincoln was holding the door of his bedroom with his left hand and rubbing his tired eyes with his right hand.

Lincoln opened his eyes and saw Lana in front of him, sad. Lincoln was confused and worried about Lana's facial expression. Lincoln then yawned and said: Lana, what are you do-?

Before he could finish, Lana quickly hugged her brother and was slowly crying on his chest. Lincoln felt bad and hugged her back. He then heard Lana say: I'm sorry Lincoln.

Lincoln then got confused: Sorry, for what?

Lana then looked at Lincoln, with tears still in her eyes: I'm sorry for the times; I made you feel awful and also being mean to you. I hate myself for it. You are the best brother I could ever ask for. You are always there for me the most and you always accepted me of who I am, no matter the faults. I don't know what I would do without you. So, can you forgive me? I don't want to hurt you anymore.

Lana was sniffing. Lincoln was feeling guilty and then he smiled.

Of course I forgive you: Lincoln said, trying to make Lana feel better.

Lana looked at him and had tears of now. She rubbed her eyes, so she could stop the waterworks, but it was hard. She felt like she didn't deserve his forgiveness for all the bad things she has done to her, but she knows that Lincoln will always be there for her. She couldn't ask for a better brother. She remembers how Lincoln and Lana were younger and Lincoln always played with her and Lola. She remembers how she said her first word as a baby.

It was during dinner, when Lincoln was 7 at the time and Lana and Lola were only 2 years old. Lana and Lola were playing with toys, while Lincoln and the other siblings ate their food during dinner. Lana looked at Lincoln with a smile and walked up to him. For a while, the twins haven't said their first words, until Lana said something to Lincoln, which made the entire family cry of joy.

Lana patted Lincoln's hand. Lincoln was still at the kiddy table with Lucy and Lynn. Lincoln stopped eating and looked at his baby twin with smile. Lincoln booped Lana's nose and Lana giggled at the gesture. Lucy and Lynn were in awe, but then heard Lana say her first words: I wove u Wincon!

Lucy and Lynn dropped their forks in shock. Lincoln got up from the chair and smiled even more. He had tears coming down from his eyes. Lincoln then said: Lana, can you say that again?

Lana laughed and said: I wove Wincon!

Lincoln hugged the 2 year old Lana and cried with joy. So did Lynn and Lucy.

Lincoln, Lucy and Lynn ran up to the other family and Lincoln shouted: Mom, dad! Lana said her first words!

Everyone at the grownup table gasped in shock and Rita quickly asked: What did she say? Did she say Mamma?

Lincoln smiled and looked at happy Lana. Lana was happy to see her brother and said: Wincon, I wove u!

Lincoln and the other cried with joy. Lana said her very first words. And those words were "Lincoln, I love you."

 **Back to the present**

Lana blew her nose on a tissue and said to Lincoln: I will never forget the first words I said to you when I was a baby. I always loved you as a brother and you always made me so happy, when I needed it the most.

Lincoln smiled and said: I remember that too. It was the happiest day of my and everyone else's lives. I would never forget a moment like that.

Lana and Lincoln were sitting on his bed. Unknown to them, Luna heard their conversation and was happy to hear that Lincoln has forgiven another sister. She had tears, as she also remembered how much Lana cared for her brother. After a while, the 3 kids heard their father yelling: KIDS! BREAKFEST!

Luna walked away and went downstairs. Luna had hope, that Lincoln will forgive each of his sisters individually. Lana and Lincoln had one last hug and Lana walked out of his room and said: I love you Lincoln.

Lincoln replied: I love you too Lana.

She closed the door and then saw Lola exit her room. She gave Lola an angry glare at her and walked inside her own room, slamming the door behind Lola. Lola was startled and feared that her relationship with her twin has become broken. This made Lola upset and made her feel awful, more ways, then she herself could have known.

 **I really wanted to write a heartwarming flashback story of the Loud family. I love seeing Lincoln and Lana supporting each other throughout the show and felt like it would be a great opportunity to write a flashback story of those 2. I didn't like the episode The Whole Picture, because one thing that still bugs me till this day, is the fact that the sisters ONLY mentioned his embarrassing childhood moments, not one single sister mentioned a heartwarming memory of Lincoln being in their lives and I thought that was really messed up. :/**

 **Isn't The Loud House suppose to be a show about teaching valuable lessons about family? The way the characters are written in the show, it seems like they don't care about Lincoln, like AT ALL. That is messed up if you ask me. I am not saying all families are perfect, heck; my own family isn't perfect either. I have a workaholic mother, with a short temper, a know it all older sister, who thinks she is right all the time and when either of my family say something wrong and make a wrong sentence, she becomes angry about it, because she thinks she knows everything, but doesn't admit, that she herself also has flaws of her own. My dad is alright, but I wish he could finally learn, that I am not a kid anymore. But even if families aren't perfect, doesn't mean that they shouldn't try to be there for each other. Parents should stand up, take responsibility and teach their kids valuable lessons about life, without being too harsh about it. And brothers and sisters should always be there for each other, no matter how different they are. They should try to continue doing it, before they go off their separate ways.**

 **Gravity Falls told the value of family very amazingly, without the characters being too mean spirited, so why can't the The Loud House do the same? :/**

 **Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tallyho!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. In this chapter Rita and Lynn Sr. will have a talk to their daughters about their treatment towards their one and only brother Lincoln Loud. Rita has discovered that Lincoln has been suffering from depression. The kind that makes her son question his own existence. Lincoln has forgiven Luna, Luan and Lana, but will other sisters, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lisa will be forgiven as well? Let's find out.**

All the Loud's were at the dining room table eating breakfast. Luna and Lana are sitting next to Lincoln, while Lori barley touched her food and so did Lola. Leni was feeding Lily, which her mother appreciated for doing so. Luan gave a quick glare at Lynn Jr., but others enjoyed their meals none then less. After breakfast, everyone turned in their dishes to their father and he was cleaning up all the dishes that came from the dining room. When the Loud kids exited the dining room, they stopped and got really nervous seeing their own mother giving them a stern look, while she crossed her arms and tapped her left foot on the floor.

The children didn't know what to say, when they gave each other nervous glances, until Rita said: Lincoln, I want you to go to your room and take Lily with you. As for you others, I want you to go the living room NOW! We are having a family meeting.

Rita said to her daughters with a angry voice and Lincoln did as he was instructed. He took Lily from Leni's arms and walked upstairs with her towards his room. Lincoln took a quick nervous glance at the others and was afraid of what was going to happen next. The sisters went towards the living room and sat on the couch. They heard their father finishing up cleaning the dishes, when they heard him turning off the sinks from the kitchen. Lynn Sr. walked inside the living room towards his wife and they were standing in front of their 9 daughters with very serious looks on their faces.

Rita pinched her nose and took a deep breath and breathed out. She then looked at her daughters and said: Alright. Can some of you explain to me, why is Lincoln so mad at you and how it all started?

The sisters looked at each other with worry. Lori, being the oldest said: Lincoln is going through something difficult. When I barged in his room, I saw him being hurt emotionally. I told the others not to disturb him and leave him be for a while, but then…

Lori's last sentence changed into an angry tone. She was really angry. She and the rest of the sisters furiously looked at Lynn Junior. Lynn for the 1st time looked scared. Everyone, including her own parents looked at her with anger. And her siblings looked at her with hate. Lynn never felt like this before and she realizes how she messed up.

Luna then spoke with a very angry tone: Until our sporty, bully type of sister just kept pushing buttons to our bro and made him so angry, that he got into a fight with her and also punched Lori with pure rage in the stomach.

Rita and Lynn Senior gasped and in shock and then looked at their sporty daughter with fury. Lynn Junior wanted to just drown on the couch. She wanted to be as small as possible. She sweating and trembling with fear. Lori then said: That's the worst what Lynn has done.

Rita and Lynn Senior looked at Lori and she spoke: She kept on provoking him and trying to make him angrier. One time, when we were driving back home, Lynn blamed Lincoln for a certain incident and told him that he is talentless looser, which made him really upset.

Rita and Lynn Senior yelled: WHAT?

That was it! This was a moment, when Lynn is seriously getting into trouble. One thing Lori left out, was the fact that Luan was about to run away from home, but they stopped her in time, before she could do so. Lori knew, it's better to leave some recent incidents to herself, because she doesn't want her parents to worry even more. Only thing that came to her mind was: _I deserve to be punched by Lincoln._

Lori was about to walk away crying, but her parents stopped her for doing so. They know how upset Lori has become recently and they know it's because of her brother Lincoln. Lori nodded and sat back down on the couch. Lori was wiping away her tears with her hands and Leni gave her a handkerchief so she could blow her nose on it.

After that Rita and Lynn Senior looked at their sporty daughter once more. Rita said: Young lady! Do you have any idea of what you have just done? You provoked your brother in the worst possible moment and you are so stubborn, that you don't even care of how your brother feels right now. I am very disappointed in you Lynn Loud Junior.

Lynn simply nodded. She felt shame of she treated her brother. Lana then said: Lola is no different. She also agreed with Lynn that everything that is happening right now is Lincoln's fault.

Lola was shocked and said: T-that's not true.

Lana was angry and looked at Lola with fury, which made Lola scared. Lana then said: Don't you DARE LIE! YOU BRAT!

Everyone, including the parents gasped in shock of what Lana said to Lola. They always knew that the twins always got into a fight, but they would never expect that one of them would finally snap at them.

Leni then said: Lana. That wasn't very nice!

Lana then yelled: I DON'T CARE! At this point I really don't care. Lola is the worst out of all us here. She never cared for Lincoln and always treated him more like a slave, then a brother. And she also said that Lincoln doesn't deserve happiness!

Everyone just became shocked. Lola was also starting tremble and sweat with fear. The fact that she was sitting next to Lori, wasn't good either. Lori gripped the handle of the sofa and angrily said: What?

Lola was weeping now. She started to get afraid. She fell from the couch on her butt and quickly backed away from Lori. Lori got up looking angrily at Lola. This wasn't just normal angry, it was: " _I'm going to kill you right now"_ kind of look. Leni was scared and grabbed Lori's arm, but she quickly yanked it off. Lori was getting closer to Lola and Lola was crying from fear. She covered her ears, so she couldn't hear Lori's yelling. Lori kneeled down yanked Lola's hand with brute force. Lola didn't open her eyes. She was too afraid to look at her older sister right now.

Lori then said, while yelling: Lincoln doesn't deserve happiness? Are you literary kidding me right now? How can you say that? Out of all things to say about our brother, who is suffering from emotional pain, this is the lowest thing you have to say about him!

Lori then grabbed Lola by the hair, who was crying loudly and her parents and even her siblings were completely shocked of what is happening right now. Lori then walked all the way to the kitchen and grabbed a chair along the way from the dining room and sat on the chair, while she let go of Lola's hair. She then grabbed Lola by the arm and put her in a position on her legs. Lola was about to jump out of the Lori's lap, but Lori grabbed her by the hair and what Lori did, made everyone go completely silent. They heard Lola crying loudly and it sounded like she was in pain. They heard some slapping noises and the parents realized what Lori was doing to Lola. She was spanking her. Something, not even the parents had the courage to do so. But Lori was one sistes, which Lola knew is the wrong person to mess with.

5 minutes have passed and Lori walked out of the dining room. She saw everyone looking at her with complete shock. Lori looked she wasn't in the mood right now. She was too angry to even think straight. They saw Lori's right hand being sore and they knew why. Lori rubbed it and said: I'll be in my room.

Lori went upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Everyone then saw Lola coming out from the dining room and looked at her with pity this time. Everyone, except her twin sister Lana. She was still angry at Lola, but she also smirked of the punishment that Lola got from Lori. Lana knew that Lola deserve it and she got what she got of what was coming to her. Lola was really sad and walked upstairs to her room. She was walking slowly, while she was rubbing her butt, which was in pain from all that spanking that Lori gave her.

Everyone then didn't know of what to say or what to do. The parents looked at their children and saw how completely shocked they have become. Rita sighed and said: Alright, everyone to your rooms. We will discuss Lincoln's situation another day.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Lana was going outside and plays in the mud and Leni decided to walk to the mall. She didn't want to provoke Lori, more then she already has. Other went to their rooms. Lori and Lynn Sr. looked at each other with worry. This is something, they know that will be hard to fix. They sighed and went to their bedroom to rest and think things through.

Lincoln is in his room and he heard the commotion and realizes that things are getting heavy. He could hear Lola crying loudly, but not so loud, that you could hear it in the entire neighborhood. He realizes that she buried her face in the pillow. He also can hear Lynn angrily punching her punching back, while also he could hear her being emotionally broken. Some part of him, liked the idea for these 2 to be punished, but the other side told him, to help them feel better. Lincoln angrily growled and put pulled his hair in frustration. He wants to show his sisters that he is no pushover, but he also doesn't want make them suffer as well. Lincoln knows that deep down, he is a kind person, but that kindness always is being thrown back at his face. There are also times, Lincoln feels bad for the things he himself is done. He doesn't know his true talents and he made bad choices in the process. That's what makes Lincoln confused the most. Is he the villain here or is he just a person, which one cares for anymore?

Lincoln sighed and was about to call Clyde with his walkie-talkie, until a knock on his door was heard. Lincoln sighed and said: Come in.

Luna came in and looked at Lincoln with worry. She saw how upset he looked and that made her feel awful. She sat on Lincoln's bed, while she closed his bedroom door and said: Listen, Linc. Things haven't been going good lately. Mind if I and you go to Gus n Games Crub?

Lincoln nodded and said: Sure, let's go.

Lincoln put down his walkie-talkie and he and Luna walked out of the room and the scene ends the door being closed behind them.

 **Well. I should have released and written this chapter sooner, but I have allot of things going through my head right now and sometimes it makes me feel frustrated. It also doesn't help, when I watch BoJack Horseman on Netflix. That show really speaks to me and shows me how much the world has changed. And it has changed not for the better. We live in time, where people care less and less of how other people feel.**

 **Now days, it feels like people care only about 3 things: money, power and fame. And nothing else for them matters. I understand that money is important to do things and make your life better. But many people are consumed by greed and there are many people in other places that are starving from lack of food and water. We have people, that have all the money and power in the world, but they don't use that power to help others. And that makes me feel like, that now day's people just don't care anymore.**

 **Sorry, if I got too deep here. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter of Lincoln Loud's Anger and Sorrow. Right now, I am going to feed my dog and after that will take a warm, relaxing bath. See ya later guys!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am terribly sorry for being gone for so long. College is a murder for me, especially when I am dealing with Math of all things. Not my favorite and strongest subject. Plus, I have a lot of things going through my head as usual. It doesn't help how grey everything is during the fall and it feels kind of depressing. Honestly, being by myself is something I have gotten used to, but it gets boring and really lonely. As much as I care for my family and I know how much they care for me, just makes me wish they knew how I truly felt. :/  
Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

Leni was walking back home with many things bought from the mall. She was happy of what she got and has forgotten what happened in the Loud House. She was humming to herself and was happy with herself. She continued walking, until she stopped and noticed a lonely teenage boy sitting on a log and looking at the lake and the stars as well. He heard him sighing and also growling a bit. She realizes that the boy is upset. She feels bad for him and wanted to help the boy. Her parents told her not to talk to strangers, but because Leni has a heart of gold, she felt like this boy really needed help and someone to talk to. She walked slowly towards him and put her bags on the ground and sat on the log next to him. She looked at him and saw him that the boy wasn't just angry, but also confused and sad. She then decided to clear her throat and tried to brave as possible, she was nervous at first, because the boy might push her aside or do something bad for her, but by the looks of things, he wasn't in the mood.

Leni then cleared her throat and said: Excuse me? Are you like okay?

The boy turned and saw her. He notices how nervous and scared she was. The boy gave her an annoyed look. But he then sighed and said: I am just fine.

Leni didn't by that. She then asked: Are you sure?

The boy then said: And why do you care if I am fine or not?

Leni felt sad. She knew that the boy was depressed and he had a lot going through his head. Leni then said: Because, like, you remind me of my little brother.

The boy was shocked and said: I'm sorry.

Leni then replied: I like don't mean, he is gone. I meant that my little brother isn't very happy with me and my other sisters.

The boy then said: Yeah, well me and my older sister don't exactly get along well either.

Leni then looked at the boy and asked: Have you like, forgiven her or she has forgiven you?

The boy then said: My sister isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to. Every time when I say something, she just things I am saying something stupid, like always.

Leni was about to say something, but the boy interrupted her by saying: Look, whatever is going on with you and your brother, it's better if you and your sisters find a way to make things right with him and make up with the mistakes you have made with him. Don't make the same mistake me and my sister had already made. You better think of something, before it's too late.

Those words put Leni in a different light. She looked at her purchased things and now felt sad. She felt selfish and didn't think much about her brother. Those words kept repeating on her head _"Don't make the same mistake as me and my sister have"_. She looked at the boy again and understood what he was saying. She got up and was about get her things that were on the ground, but before she did so, she gently hugged the boy and said: "Thank you!"

The she got her things and walked away. Unknown to Leni, the boy smiled and was happy that he did something right.

At Gus n Games Crumb, Luna and Lincoln were playing some arcade games and had loads of fun. After a while, they were sitting at the table, waiting for the pizza. The weightier brought them sodas for the time being. Luna and Lincoln didn't say a single word towards each other. Luna was nervous in doing so and she still had guilt being struck in her. Lincoln took a few sips from the soda. He was waiting for Luna to say something. He knew that he still has a grudge with many of his sisters, but when he saw Luna so miserable just a few days ago, he couldn't feel anything but guilt. Lincoln sighed and looked at her rocking sister, who still looked away from Lincoln. She didn't take a single sip from the soda. She just moved the straw back and forward. Lincoln then said: Luna, please. Say something.

Luna then stopped what she was doing. She had tears in her eyes and her lips were quivering. Lincoln felt really bad for her, but he hated seeing her sister so down right now. Luna then something, which took Lincoln by complete surprise: Lincoln? D-do you wish I was never b-born?

Lincoln's heart shattered completely. Lincoln wasn't believing what he was hearing right now. Lincoln then said: W-what? Luna. How can you say something like that?

Luna then looked at her little brother and she saw how heartbroken he was. She said: B-because you are right. W-we are so awful towards you, t-that I d-didn't do anything to m-make you feel better. I am an f-failure as your big sister.

Luna took a tissue and blew her nose. Lincoln was shocked of what he was hearing. True, the way his sisters have treated him for many years, have take a toll on him, but he still knows that there are times; the sisters had been there for him, when he needed them the most. He remember how awesome it was, when Luna was risking so much to bail out him and Clyde from mall jail and how she made his very first Smooch concert unforgettable. He smiled at that memory, but the fact that he is seeing one of his favorite sisters crying made him feel awful and his gut was telling him to step up and say something to Luna, he never said to anyone else: Luna, it's not your fault. You are a not a failure, but I am.

Luna was shocked of what Lincoln was saying. She looked at him with sadness and asked: W-what do you mean?

Lincoln sighed and said: All 10 of you, even Lily are so amazing and so gifted, that it makes me feel like I was nothing but a mistake in the family. I have no talent and everything I do, it feels like the world and even you guys hate me for doing everything I can to make you all happy. When I look at the trophy case over and over again, it still makes me feel like I am not wanted here. I am nothing but a big giant mistake and I don't blame you all for teasing me and treating me badly. I deserve every bit of it.

Lincoln looked down and took a sip from his soda. Luna was holding her hands cover her mouth. She was crying so much. All this time, Lincoln felt so miserable and no one even bother to ask him of how he feels. It made Luna hate herself even more. Her little bro was suffering and all she did with others is laughing at his face. Lincoln got up and was about leave before Luna kneeled down hugged Lincoln from behind. She was crying and said the same thing over and over again: I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!

The other people saw this and were feeling bad. Even the boy, that Leni met saw this from outside the window and understood how the boy felt. He walked forward, his hands in his hoodie pockets and said: You are not the only failure here kid

And the next scene was cut back to The Loud House. Everything was so quiet and it was very unusual in a house full of 13 people to be this quiet. Luna and Lincoln were still out and Leni was walking towards the front door. She then remembers what happened today and why she was at the mall. It was Lori. She was afraid to face her, after what she did to Lola. Even if Lola deserved it, Leni never saw Lori to be this angry to anyone besides Lincoln. She opened the front door and quickly closed it behind her. She saw her mother Rita watching TV. She was about head upstairs, before her mother stopped by saying: Leni, sweetie. Please be careful. Lori isn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I and your father tried, but she always blew us off. Just be careful alright?

Leni then said with a sad tone: Ok, mom.

She then went upstairs and toward her and her roommate's room. She was scared. Her hands were shaking, when she was reaching for the doorknob. She knew Lori was angry, but she wouldn't be angry at her, right? Leni then sighed and opened the door. She saw Lori and her room was a mess. She saw something; she wouldn't believe that her own eyes would see. The mirror was completely shattered, some of Lori's clothes were ripped apart or in half and her previous phone was on the ground, smashed to pieces.

Leni was getting worried and saw her roommate Lori just laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and not saying a word. Leni closed the door behind her and put her bags next to her own bed. She looked at her oldest sister and Lori didn't even move a muscle. Leni was afraid to say anything but remembered what the boy she met earlier said to her. Leni sighed and said: Hey, Lori. Like, how's it going?

Lori grumbled and said sarcastically: Juuuuuuuuuust, great.

Leni was again worried and said: Oh.

There was silence for a while and Lori said: Leni, do you think I am a horrible sister?

Leni was shocked and said: Of course, you're like not.

Lori: Well, Lincoln thinks otherwise. I am just big, ******* mess and I don't deserve to live.

Leni was shocked of what Lori was saying. Swearing is one thing, but saying suicidal thoughts was even worse. It made Leni upset and said: Lori. You know that's not true.

Lori got angry and said to her roommate: Oh really now? I am the one who treats our brother like trash, kick him out of my room, calling him names, treating him like a slave and WORST of all never appreciate of what he has done for us.

Lori growled and said: Why am I such a ***** older sister?

Leni felt really bad and said: Lori, you know that Linky needs time for him to accept us. But he won't do it, until we do something for him to make up for our horrible stuff, we have done to him.

Lori sighed and said: You're right Leni. But, it's easier said than done. We know how stubborn Lynn and Lola are and those two will be the hardest to convince.

Leni says: But we should try that, before it is too late.

Lori then replied: I know sis. I know.

 **Sorry if this chapter is short. I am still dealing with a lot of stuff and I am doing the best I can to update my stories and do college work at the same time. My life is a freaking mess. I hope any of you lovely readers have a much better time, and then I do. See ya guys later!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I am back. I really apologise for being so absent from writing this story. I have been very busy doing college work and some of the subjects I am not very good at. But I try my best to fix my grades and be a good student. I also had a call from college and they gave me an opportunity to go to another country for a extra credit project. It will be happening in July and so far there hasn't been much info about it yet, except that it will happening in a country called Malta. The project as far as I am aware of is about me and other students from different European countries finding ways to help younger generation of kids to be more social and interactive with other people. I decided to take this opportunity and accepted the offer, because it feels like it is my only chance to find way to help people and use my knowledge by doing so. Social Medias are fine, but I feel like social interactions should be also considered for living your life. And it is called "balance". So yeah, there's that. Anyways, let's continue this story.**

 **WARNING: This chapter might have some disturbing moments**

Luna and Lincoln haven't said anything towards each other after they left Gus n Games Crub. Luna had no idea that her only brother felt so inferior and depressed. She is supposed to be his older sister, but the fact that she had no idea how badly Lincoln felt, it made her feel horrible. Some older sister she turned out to be. Lincoln had a very depressing look on his face. He hasn't said a word through the whole walk. He said everything he felt like towards Luna, but was that enough? Or she will just shrug it off like it is nothing?

Lincoln and Luna finally reached their destination and both of them went to their rooms. When Luna closed the door behind her, her legs started to tremble, her heart was being shattered and she was whimpering. Luna slowly pressed her back against the door and was sliding on the floor. Her knees in front of her heads and she started crying. She didn't even know that Luan was as sleep and didn't care at this point. She just wants help her brother, but she was too heartbroken to do so. Luan woke up and was groaning. She looked at the clock and heard crying. She turned around and saw Luna crying. She quickly got up and ran towards her. She was really worried and asked: "What's wrong? What happened?"

Luna looked a Luan and she still had tears coming from her eyes. Luan saw this and hugged her older sister. Luna accepted the hug and said: "L-Lincoln is... is d-depressed."

Luan was shocked of hearing that and asked: "Why? Why is he depressed?"

Luna barley could make a sentence. She was too sad in doing so. Luan patted her back and said: "How about you tell me tomorrow? Right now it looks like you need rest."

Luna looked at her and meekly said: "O-ok."

Both Luan and Luna went towards their beds and Luna dressed in her PJ's. She climbed up to her top bed and Luan slept at the bottom one. They both slept in their bunk beds and Luan was the first one to fall as sleep, while Luna had a hard time doing so. When she finally did fall as sleep, what is about to come, she had no idea.

 _It was day time at the Loud House and the Loud sisters were cheerful and went to the mall. Lincoln was excluding himself at the moment and said he had things to do. The sisters shrugged it off, while Luna heard his tone. It was very pleasant. After the sisters went back home, they were happy the day they had. They all went to their separate room to try out on some clothes they bought at the mall. All was good for them and felt like everything was perfect. It was dinner time and the sisters and their parents were chatting with one another. Then Lori said: "This has been such a perfect day! We got to do things we like to do. Too bad Lincoln wasn't with us to carry all of our things though."_

 _Lola then replied: "Yeah. I am a princess and we are all ladies. We don't need to carry over weight bags. That's Lincoln's job."_

 _Lynn then added: "Lincoln is such a wimp. He should have gone with us. Not flat out ditch us."_

 _Rita then said: "Now girls. You know how overworked your brother can be. Maybe he decided to take a break from all of this?"_

 _Lori then replied to her mother: "No offense mom, but the little twerp hasn't done anything to make something of himself, so I don't see why he shouldn't do everything we say?"_

 _Lola then added: "Yeah! The only good thing he is good at is being a slave and also a screw up."_

 _Luna banged the table and gritted her teeth with fury. The other family members noticed this and Luna got up saying: "Can I be excused?"_

 _Luna left the conversation and didn't want to hear more of what the others were saying about her brother. Lincoln may have messed up several times, but he always had made up for his mistakes. Luna entered her room. She was sitting on Luan's bed sighing. She picked up her axe, but wasn't able to play a single note on it. She put it down and wondered does her own family hate Lincoln? She never noticed that Lincoln was bummed out about being talentless, but now mentioning that. She finally realized that Lincoln has been suffering about it and no one seemed to care. Luna then picked up her cell phone from her pocket and wanted to call her brother. She assumed that Lincoln was at Clyde's place. She picked up her brother's name from contacts list and was calling him. To her surprise, she heard Lincoln's cell phone ringing all the way to his room. She exited her room and ended her call. Weird, why was Lincoln still in his room? Luna walked towards her brother's room and knocked on his door. No answer._

 _Luna knocked on her brother's door again and said: "Lincoln? Are you there? It's me Luna."_

 _No answer._

 _Luna was worried. She knocked on his door the third time and no answer. Luna was really getting worried. Why is her brother ignoring her like this? She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She slowly opened the door of her brother's room. It was dark and lights weren't on. Luna flipped the switch of the ceiling lamp that was next to Lincoln's door. But by doing so, she was something much to her horror. She saw her brother hanging from the ceiling and had rope on his neck strangling him. Luna fell on the floor, and was starting to hyperventilate. She was crying and said: "No. No. No! This has got to be a dream. It has to!"_

 _Luna looked at her dead brother's body and saw words written on his shirt with blood: "I am worthless!"_

 _Luna was screaming at top of her lungs. Her brother is dead. He is dead!_

Luna then was screaming horror and she quickly woke up in her room. Other Loud kids, except Lincoln. Rushed to her room and kicked the door open. The parents were close by. They saw Luna crying and hearing say: "No! No! No!"

Luan quickly climbed at the top of her bed and hugged her. She tried to calm her down. But Luna was in too much shock to calm down. The parents quickly entered her room and asked: "What happened? Luna? Are you alright?"

Luna was weeping and said something much to everyone's horror: "L-Lincoln is d-dead!"

Lola and Lana fainted from hearing that. Lori was too shocked to say anything. Leni was crying from hearing that her brother is dead. Lucy and Lynn were just as shocked as Lori was. Lisa didn't even know what to say at this point. The parents looked at each other in worry.

Luan then said: "Luna. I-it's ok. Lincoln is alright. He is his room sleeping."

Luna's eyes widened and pushed Luan out of the way. She quickly jumped from her bead and ran towards his brother's room, tears still going down as she ran. She quickly barged in his room and her brother. He was alive. Lincoln was groaning a bit, but he quickly fell asleep. Luna slowly went out of his room and closed his door. Luna was trying to calm down. Lincoln was alright. Right? He wouldn't do that, right? The other family members looked at Luna and are starting to get worried even more.

 **There you have it folks. And before you say anything, the answer is NO! I didn't take Luna's nightmare as inspiration from Doky Doky Literature Club game. I didn't know about the game, until one of my friends from Facebook told me about it. I know this chapter was a bit dark, but considering what Luna knew about Lincoln's pain and suffering, it would affect her the most. I hope you enjoyed this read and I am still sorry for not updating the story. I was being busy with real life problems.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am alive. Sorry for not being present for a long time. I have been very busy with college and dealing with exams as well. I will also fly to Malta for a special project at third of July. I am both excited and also nervous, because I never flown to another country by myself or without my family and also because I am not very good with big crowds and socializing with other people (complete strangers). This going to be a new experience for me, so yeah. Any who I had to re-read my story, so I could remember where I left off. I haven't written for a long time, so I might be rusty. Anyways, enjoy!**

It was night time at the Loud House. The parents went back to sleep, but were also very concerned about the current situation that transpired. Luna experienced a nightmare that probably has traumatized her for life. Lily also was sleeping the crib. The other sisters were shaken up of what Luna dreamed about. Luan especially was worried, because Luna was her roommate for years and she never has seen her older sister so distraught. Lincoln was asleep and had no idea of what just happened. Lori and Leni were in their own beds, but Leni couldn't sleep, because she was scared of what Luna said about her brother being dead and she was afraid that it might become true. Lori on other hand had a lot of things on her mind. She didn't know what to do. She knew that even the twins Lola and Lana weren't able to sleep due to tonight's incident. Lori let out a frustrated sigh and she got up from her bed and was about to walk to everyone room, until her roommate stopped her.

Leni: Lori, where are you going?

Lori sighed and replied: We are having a sister meeting. I know everyone, especially Luna are shaken up with the tonight's incident. I just want everyone to calm down, before anyone makes scene. And don't worry. Lincoln is just going to be fine.

Leni wasn't really assured and asked: How can you be so sure?

Lori then replied with: Because Luna dreamed about Lincoln being dead. There is now way it's going to happen for real. He's only eleven years old.

After that Lori went out the room and left Leni alone for a while, so she could gather the other sisters for a sister meeting. Leni grabbed her pillow, hugged it tightly and buried her face on it. She was silently crying. The last thing she ever wanted was for her brother to be gone in her life.

After a few minutes have passed, every other sister, including the trembling Luna gathered around in Lori's and Leni's room. Lori banged her shoe to quiet everyone down. Lori looked around and saw Luan trying her best to comfort Luna, while Luna herself was shaking and was crying none stop. She saw Lynn and Lucy just staring at her, then she saw the twins not even looking at each other and saw Lisa being quiet annoyed. Lori cleared her throat and was about to speak, until Lisa interrupted her, which made Lori groan.

Lisa: Pardon me, eldest sibling. But what was so important for us to be in this ridiculous meeting, that you had to wake us up approximately at 2:10 AM?

Lori replied: Because we want to talk about of what transpired tonight. I am aware of the fact that a lot of you are not sleeping well, after Luna's sudden nightmare attack.

Lola just scoffed: Oh please. The only reason why I am annoyed is because of Luna's sudden yelling that woke me up from my beauty sleep.

Lana irritated: How would you react if you had a nightmare like Luna's? Having a dead brother isn't exactly a laughing matter you witch.

Lola got angry at Lana's last statement: Watch it missy!

Lori banged her shoe: Alright, that's enough you two. Lana is right you know. This is literally not a laughing matter. It's bad enough that our only brother is mad at us, but having to deal with the fact that he might actually die is serious.

Lynn: Oh common! Don't you guys think we are exaggerating a little bit? Sure Luna had a nightmare where she saw our only brother die, but there is now way it would happen in real life right?

Lucy spoke: I'm not so sure Lynn. Considering how we have treated him for a couple of years and how he is feeling right now, I am surprised he hasn't gone down the path of suici-

Leni was crying: NO! Don't you dare say it Lucy. I don't like to hear it.

Luna then spoke in a dark tone: Do you mean suicide? I am surprised he hasn't done it sooner.

Luan was scared: C-common Luna. Lincoln might feel bad, b-but that doesn't mean he would-

Luna then pushed Luan, stood up and yelled: Why wouldn't he? After all we did for him? After everything he did for us? Do you really think he wouldn't go down that path? Lincoln told me he deserved every punishment and mistreatment we gave him. Don't you guys think for a second of how he feels right now? He feels like he is worthless around us!

Lynn was about say something, but quickly shut her mouth up. Unfortunately, it wasn't unnoticed by Luna. Luna walked up towards Lynn and glared at her. Lynn felt really uneasy around Luna right now. Luna then said this: And you of all people Lynn. You don't even care of how Lincoln feels, do you? You are more of a bully towards him, then a sister.

Lynn was getting offended and said: Seriously? What I ever did to him that was so wrong?

Everyone then started giving Lynn death glares at this point. They couldn't even believe that Lynn just forgotten every bad thing she has done to her own brother.

Luna then said: The time during Halloween, where mom specifically told you to keep an eye on Lincoln and stick by his side, but you were so caught up on your own things, that you forgot what you were tasked to do.

Lucy: Or the time you made us believe that Lincoln was jinx and he had to suffer for it, because of it.

Lori: Or the countless times you have injured our brother to the point he keeps ending up in a hospital because of you.

Lisa: Which are approximately over 1'000 times as I recall.

Leni: Or like the time you said that Lincoln was worthless during our time driving back home, when we were getting Luan back home.

The sisters kept on reminding Lynn her own wrong doings, to the point she just left the room and walked towards her own and slammed it behind her. The other sisters were catching up their own breaths and walked back to their own room as well. Well everyone except Lucy. Lucy didn't want to sleep with her roommate today, so she decided that there was one option left. She went towards Lincoln room and knocked on his bedroom door. Lincoln woke up and opened up the door. To his surprised, Lucy was in front of him. He then asked: Lucy? What are you doing here?

Lucy: I just wanted to spend the night with your big brother. Lynn and I aren't in the best of terms right now. So, is it ok if I sleep in your room, just for tonight?

Lincoln sighed and let her inside. Both Lucy and Lincoln slept in his bed and tomorrow are going to be a new day for him and everyone else.

 **I am going to end it here. Did you guys think that Lynn was about to throw another tantrum in this chapter? Lynn may be a hot head, but she should know herself to not mess with 8 angry sisters. I had fun writing this chapter. It might be a bit short, but I have my limits. I have finished my 1** **st** **year at college, so I might be able to do new chapters for this story more regularly. I also want to write an alternative ending for the Loud House episode "The Whole Picture". That episode itself was alright, but I didn't really like the ending. It seemed like that the sister's barley care about Lincoln and just enjoys his suffering and misfortune. I could let it slide, if the show's creators could have at least made the sisters mention some good childhood moments with Lincoln. But no, they did not. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello again. It's been a while huh? Let me tell you that writing in the middle of a hot summers day is a pain. I have a skin condition for those who don't and my skin reacts to weather conditions. So it is pretty hard to do stuff, when I am also dealing with some health problems as well, but it's not to a point I can die or anything like that. Anyways I have been thinking a lot about the next chapter of this story. In this Lucy and Lincoln will talk to each other, I just hope I will make it heart warming as possible, plus it's also a time for the Loud kids to go to school. :D**

Monday slowly is coming and the Loud House is sleeping soundly. Lucy has been sleeping with her big brother Lincoln in his room, because there have been a lot of commotion with Lynn Loud Jr. as of late. Not to mention that Lincoln will take some time to forgive all of his sisters individually. He has forgiven Luan and Lana. Even he has forgiven Luna in some way. While Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lisa are yet to be forgiven. Lynn will probably take a while for Lincoln to forgive. They aren't exactly on the best of terms yet.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, but you can't really see that considering that her eyes are always covered by her hair. She looked at her surroundings and remembered that she was sleeping in her brother room. She looked at the alarm clock on the desk and it was showing that it was 5 in the morning. Lucy then turned around and saw her brother sleeping, while holding Bun-Bun; his stuffed rabbit that he has been holding on to for many years. Lucy didn't want to leave, because she wanted to talk to her brother, but was too afraid to wake him up during his nap. She then looked at the calendar that is placed on Lincoln's wall and it showed at it was Monday. Lucy realised this and was about to get up from her bed and walk straight to the bathroom. But before she could do so, she saw that her brother was slowly waking up himself. Lucy just froze and didn't know what to do. Lincoln then rubbed his eyes and yawned at the same time. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lucy in front of him. To Lucy's own surprise, Lincoln didn't even flinch or got scared. He just stretched and said to her younger sister: "Good morning Lucy!"

Lucy was just looking at him in shock. She knows that Lincoln has indeed changed. Something inside her was feeling pain. But what was it? It didn't take long for Lucy to realize that it was her own heart that was in pain. She knows that Lincoln has changed, but for the better or worse? She still remembered how Lincoln sacrificed his own joy and happiness during the clogged toilet incident. Lincoln always cared for his family, but it feels like she and the rest of the sister's barley did anything to pay him back. Sure there was a time they got him his favourite cereal, but she and the rest of her siblings were the ones at fault getting kicked out of the store and having Lincoln taking the blame for the whole mess. Or the time they wanted to enjoy the pool, even though Lincoln spent all of his allowance just to enjoy the pool himself and the sisters hogged the whole pool. Lucy realised that it wasn't fair for Lincoln to always getting the blame or him getting punished. Lucy also remembered about Luna's dream where Lincoln committed suicide. She would hate to lose her brother, who always was there for her, no matter how bad the situation really was.

Before Lincoln could do anything, Lucy quickly hugged her brother and he was confused as to why she did that. But then he heard her say: "I'm sorry."

Lincoln asked: "For what?"

Lucy heartbroken: "For a lot of things; I just don't want to lose you big brother. You were always there for me no matter what happened to me, when I was bullied or the toilet incident. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

Lincoln finally understood of what Lucy was saying. Something probably bad happened last night that made Lucy worry more, than ever before. He even heard her crying on his shoulder. And that is something she barley ever does.

Lincoln then asked: "Lucy? Why are you so worried about me? I mean, I know I might get sick of you and the other sisters for always pushing me around, but knowing you, this is something deeper of what you just said to me."

Lucy then said, while crying: "Luna had a nightmare about you."

Lincoln was shocked. Luna had a nightmare about him? That's a first.

Lucy then answered: "Luna had a nightmare about you killing yourself."

Lincoln's heart just stopped. Like, oh my god. Did Luna really was thinking that Lincoln was going to kill himself? Lincoln may feel miserable, but he isn't THAT miserable to go as far as killing himself in the process. Lincoln understood why Lucy was so distraught; an 8 year old should never experience something like this. No matter how much darkness a little girl like Lucy can handle.

Lincoln sighed and patted Lucy's back. She was still crying. She doesn't want lose her brother, no matter what. Lincoln the pulled Lucy away from her and put her on the floor. Lincoln then was sitting on his bed and patted a free seat next to him; prompting Lucy to sit next him. Lucy rubbed her eyes, so she could stop crying and nodded with a yes and she was now sitting on Lincoln's bed next him.

It was silence for a while and neither of them said a single word. It was a bit spooky, but both Lincoln and Lucy could handle it. After 10 minutes passed, Lincoln had to say something, before Lucy looses hope. The last thing he wanted was for his little sister to be depressed more then she already was.

Lincoln sighed and said: "Look Lucy, you know I would never go as far as killing myself right? You of all people should know that right?"

Lucy looked at her brother and said: "How can I be so sure? I mean, we did a lot of bad stuff to you to the point where your own happiness and joy is being destroyed by our own selfishness. I wouldn't be surprised if you consider doing that for real. And I don't blame you if you did."

Lincoln was just shocked of what Lucy said. It made him sad that Lucy was thinking like this: "Lucy common. You know I would never do such a thing. Yes I am upset of how you guys have been treating me lately, but that doesn't mean I am that desperate to end my own life."

Lucy was silent. She didn't know what to say. Too much things were running through her head. Lincoln noticed this and feeling bad for her. He never had seen her in such state. This is a worse depression anyone can feel right now. Lincoln then put his hand on her shoulder and told her: "Look Lucy. I may not be perfect. And you might be known as the ditches of darkness. But that doesn't mean I will leave you. I am still here aren't I? I am not going to kill myself; no matter how bad I am feeling right now. It will take some time to make me understand the other sisters that I haven't forgiven, but it doesn't mean I will leave in a way I won't exist in this life."

Lucy formed a small smile, but it quickly faded, when she saw Lincoln being sad himself as well.

Lincoln then said: "I mean. I always was thinking. Would anything really change if I wasn't born? I mean, would you be happier if I wasn't here in your lives?"

Lucy gasped, but wasn't really surprised of Lincoln's sudden question. Lucy was starting cry again and gritted her teeth. She then said to Lincoln: "No!"

Lincoln was confused: "Huh?"

Lucy then said: "No, our lives wouldn't be better if you weren't born. Do you really believe that our sisters will care about me and my feelings? Would they defend me, when I feel embarrassed by liking something different? I sometimes feel like a black sheep in the family and if it wasn't for you always being there for me, then I don't know what I would do. You are the most important person in the world to me. I can't imagine living in a world without someone like you."

Lucy hugged Lincoln and cried in his chest. Lincoln was sad seeing Lucy like this. And could he blame her? She always was different from everyone else in the family. And he knows how that feels like, then anyone else. She hugged Lucy back and strokes her black hair. He tried his best to make her calm down.

Unknown to Lincoln and Lucy, Rita heard the conversation from the other side of the door. She felt both relieved and also sad about the fact that Lucy was able to open herself up to someone. And that someone was Lincoln. But she also had no idea how bad both Lucy and Lincoln were feeling. She felt like a failure as a mother. She knew that Lucy was different, but she never thought of consoling with her and tried to understand her actual reasons as to why she was the way she was. Rita was thinking to talk to her husband after work, because this is indeed a serious situation. But she was glad that Lincoln had no intention to off himself in front of his family. She turned around and walked back downstairs. She wanted to talk to Lincoln, but after hearing his talk with Lucy, she decided to do it later.

Later it was 7 in the morning. The rest of the Loud family were downstairs eating breakfast. Lincoln on the other hand left early to get to school. Lucy wasn't eating too much. She wasn't in too much spirits to eat anything after her talk with Lincoln. She knows that he hasn't fully forgiven her, but she is a little assured that Lincoln deep down inside still cares about her own well being.

At Royal Woods Elementary School. Lincoln met with his best friend Clyde McBride. They were shaking each other hand and talked about their day off. Clyde knew that Lincoln had a big fight with his sisters, especially with Lynn, but it wasn't really his place to butt in his personal life.

Clyde asked: "So Lucy thinks that you will commit suicide? That's a little deep in my opinion."

Lincoln then replied with: "It's not just Lucy, but Luna had a nightmare that I killed myself, because I was feeling bad about my sisters always over throwing me at pretty much everything."

Clyde was shocked beyond belief of what he just heard. To think that his best friend; would kill himself just because he is dealing with depression. That is beyond crazy.

Clyde then gulped and asked: "Do you feel like, well, you know-?"

Lincoln quickly replied back: "Absolutely not Clyde! I can't believe you of all people would consider of me doing such a thing in real life."

Clyde then said with relief and nervousness: "Sorry buddy. I am just worried about you that's all."

Lincoln then said with a smile: "It's alright. Trust me; you are not the first person who thought of that."

They heard the school bell ring and it was time for class at Mrs. Johnson's.

 **Well, that is it for today. I do apologise for my long absence. ! #$ this heat man! I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry. I haven't abandoned this story. Things just really complicated in real life. I also need a little brake from writing time to time. I originally decided to write fan fictions like this, because I wanted to practice writing and also improving it. It also helps me improve my English, when it comes to writing especially. I have deleted some fan fictions on this page, because they weren't really that good to be honest. Like I said, I just want to improve and make everyone appreciate my work. Well, see you guys later!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Let me tell you this. I love writing this story and I am glad for the support you give me, when I write these stories. But after the whole Lucy plot on the previous chapter. I had a lot on my mind for the next chapter. It's not an easy task to come up with a new chapter, especially for a story like this. So I hope this chapter will be to everyone's liking.**

After school has ended, Lincoln was walking with Clyde back home. Lincoln didn't want to take a chance on Vanzilla, because he knows that his sisters will be there and some he have not forgiven yet, especially Lynn. Clyde went back to his home and Lincoln was left alone walking to his house. He entered the house and decided to take a little brake. No one was home, so it's the perfect time to do the thing he likes to do on his free time, because when his sisters are at home, they barley let him do what he likes and never give a chance trying out his hobbies, while Lincoln a lot of the times is being forced in doing his sisters activities. Lincoln decided to play some video games, while his sisters and family are away.

The other family members returned home and Lincoln had a good time for 3 hours. It was 5 PM and Lynn Sr. is ready to make a meal for the entire family. The sisters went upstairs to do their own things and some probably have forgotten the dilemma with Lincoln, while Lincoln himself has not. Lincoln decided to do some homework that was assigned by Mrs. Johnson. Lincoln may not like doing homework, but Lincoln was never the troublemaker and he always does what he has to do.

45 minutes passed and Lincoln was done with his homework. Now Lincoln had the urge of going to the bathroom. He got up and ran straight to the bathroom. Lincoln too his time there and after he washed his hands he had stepped on something and he heard it shattering. Lincoln slowly looked down and saw what he broke. It was Lori's phone. Oh boy is she going to be mad. Lincoln was about to panic, but he then remembered what happened when Lori destroyed his gaming glasses and when she bought new one for him, she wasn't even very sincere (I hope that word is right) when she apologised to him. Lincoln's mood changed and he didn't care if he stepped on Lori's phone, if Lori didn't care about him, then why he should care about her? He opened the bathroom door and was about walk towards his room, until he noticed Lola seeing everything.

Lola giving Lincoln a devious smirk: "Oooohhh. You are in so much trouble Linky!"

Lincoln while rolling his eyes in his head thought: "Here we go."

Lola: "LORI! LINCOLN STEPPED ON YOUR PHONE!"

Lori then yelled: "He did WHAT?"

Lori ran from downstairs to the second floor. She saw Lola pointing to the bathroom and by the look on Lori's face, she was furious like never before. She saw Lincoln and her phone and she gasped. She looked at Lincoln again, but with fury. She then grabbed him by collar and pushed against the wall next to her bedroom door.

Lori furious: "How? HOW DARE YOU STEP ON MY PHONE TWERP? HOW WILL I EVER CONTACT BOBBY NOW THAT I DON'T HAVE MY PRECIOUS PHONE ANYMORE?"

Lincoln wasn't impressed by Lori's sudden outburst and he said: "You always spend so much time on the phone that a lot of the times you forget what's in front of you. Besides, that was an accident, but you wouldn't really care do you? I mean, no matter what I say, you never listen to me. You care more about your stupid phone, then your own family."

Lori slowly loosened her grip and realization hit her like a brick. Lincoln was right about her. She cared more about her own interests, then her own family.

Lola then butted in: "Hah. Like Lori will let you go after destroying her phone. It was her prised possession and you just had to destroy something she loves? What a cruel person you are big brother."

Lincoln looked at Lola and said: "Why am I not surprised about you? You always rat out people, especially me without letting me explain the situation and accusing me without evidence. Yes, I stepped on Lori's phone, but it was an accident."

Lincoln then looks at Lori and says: "Besides, it's not like you haven't destroyed some of my things as well. Remember Lori, worst sister ever?"

Lori then started to realize what Lincoln was talking about and again, he was right. Her heart shattered when Lincoln called her worst sister ever. She let go Lincoln and he slowly slid down on the floor. Lori just put her head on the wall and started crying. She hated this. She hated of what she is becoming. No wonder Lincoln called her the worst sister ever, because she now felt like she really is one.

Lincoln was walking away and to his room. Lola on the other hand had shocked expression and looked at Lori again. She then said: "How could you just let him go like that? Doesn't he deserve to be punished?"

Lori gritted her teeth and while in tears said: "No, he's right about me and you as well. We have treated him unfairly and punished him without him letting explain himself. What kind of sisters are we?"

Lola was then furious and said: "The ones that shouldn't be pushed around by a white haired brother like Lincoln. If we let him get to us, then he will win."

Lori then stopped crying and looked at Lola with dead eyes, which scared the little princess to have looked at Lori like that with that kind of expression is like looking at death itself.

Lori the said with a dry tone: "If you don't want your butt spanked again, I suggest shutting your mouth. Lincoln is our brother. This isn't about winning and losing, it's about dealing with Lincoln loosing trust in us."

Lola then puffed and stormed back to her room and slammed the door. Lori just walked inside her own room and closed the door. The other sisters heard the commotion and are worried about the predicament.

After dinner was over, every sister were about to get ready for bed, but not Leni. She was probably the most worried for her brother the most. Seeing him like this just breaks her heart and she decides to walk towards his room and talk to him. She just hopes that he will let her do so. She knocked on his door and Lincoln slowly opened the door and noticed Leni in front of him. She waved at him, but Lincoln was about to close the door, but Leni put her foot to stop the door from closing.

Leni: "Wait Lincoln. I just want to talk to you. Can you please let me?"

Lincoln was resistant at first, but he gave in and let her inside his room. Leni sat on his bed and Lincoln sat next to her. Silence filled the room and it made Leni felt a bit sad that Lincoln hasn't said a word to her.

Leni then decided to speak: "Look, Lincoln. I know you are angry at us, but I just hate seeing you like this. You have changed, but for like the worst. The last thing I want is to lose my brother."

Lincoln said: "Look Leni, I said to Lucy, I have no intentions in killing myself, but I am just dealing with things."

Leni was worried for her brother and asked: "Like what kind of things Linky?"

Lincoln said with a sad tone: "You wouldn't understand anyways. A lot of the times you really don't."

Leni then said: "Lincoln, I know that I am not like the smartest person in the world. But what I do know is that when someone is sad, I will do anything to try to make that person feel better. I rather care for others well being, then my very own, because it would be like selfish of me to be a menie towards others."

Lincoln looked at Leni with surprise. If there is one thing he can admire from his ditzy sisters is that she has a heart of gold. She always cared for others, rather than herself. So maybe it would be good idea to tell her about his problem.

Lincoln sighed and said: "Well, I just hope you will understand, but I have always felt like, I don't exactly belong in this family. I have made a lot of mistakes and I have yet to find my own talent. Something that makes me stand out and make you guys love me for who I am. When Lynn said that I was a talentless looser a few days ago, those words made me realize that she was right. I-I just feel like that nothing will turn out good for me."

Leni now finally understands what his brother is going through. Depression and self worth, it broke her heart when Lincoln was telling these things to her. He felt useless and like he isn't needed anymore. She then saw Lincoln crying and she hugged him. Lincoln hugged her back and making her nightgown wet, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered is to be there for her brother.

Leni then said: "Lincoln. I never knew you felt like this. But now I know that you feel like very useless around us, but you aren't. There are things about you that I admire about you, like you always try to be there for us, when we need help. You always try to come up with plans, so you could help yourself and other people. You always try to fix your mistakes, even if it means to put aside your own interests. If that isn't talent, then people like Lynn never see the things that make you special."

Lincoln smiled and looked at her. Leni did the same. She kissed him on the forehead and said: "No matter what happens Lincoln, don't let bad people get to you. I know that you are angry at most of our sisters, but I trust that you will find a way to make them understand their own faults and make them as better people. I know Lori can be like a jerk a lot of the times, but she does care about all of us. Don't forget that."

Lincoln said: "I understand Leni and thank you for listening to me."

Leni then asked: "So, does this mean that you forgive me?"

Lincoln hugged her sister again and said: "Of course I do. Don't tell anyone this, but I sometimes find that you are my favourite sister."

Leni was in tears of joy and hugged her brother back and quietly said: "Thank you so much Lincoln. And you will always be my favourite brother."

Lincoln chuckled: "I'm your only brother Leni."

Leni said: "I know."

 **Well, I hope this chapter was to your liking. One time I had a thought about the episode "Get the Message" and considering that it was the 2** **nd** **episode of the TV series The Loud House, it didn't give me a good impression and because of that episode it gave me that feeling of putting Lori on the "worst sisters" list. I don't know why, but making a character into a jerk as a joke isn't a good type of comedy, unless you know how to do it right and the writer of the show don't seem to know how to do comedy right in a lot of the times. I don't really pick favourites for obvious reasons, but it's called an opinion people, so shut it, but I feel like Leni is a great character. She may be a bit of a ditz, but not to point that makes her unlikable. Her best quality is her kindness towards other people and she always put her own needs to help others and that is something that not a lot of characters that are quote on quote "dumb" do in animated shows. Just wish the writers didn't make her into a complete idiot in some episodes of the show, because that is actually ruining her character and what made her special. Well, time for me to take a break. Sorry if the chapter AGAIN is short. :/**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for my long hiatus with this story, but I have been so busy with college and doing other things like YouTube and what not, I always can't choose the right time to write this story, plus coming up with chapter ideas can be pretty irritating and also hard. But after seeing the newest episodes of „The Loud House", I was planning write a chapter for Lynn Loud Jr. Why you may ask? After seeing "Sitting Bull" episode from the show, it clearly shows that the writers have a bad habit of making Lynn Loud Junior a not so redeemable character. I am really getting sick of this and the show clearly shows that Lynn's character is just awful in general. This why I write this fan fiction, because I want the characters to ACTUALLY LEARN from their own mistakes and learn how fix their relationship with their brother and let me tell you, Lynn has a LONG way to go. Anyways, let's begin, shall we?**

After Leni left Lincoln's room and went to her own bed, she didn't know that Lynn was listening and heard pretty much everything. She has a feeling of regret, but also some part of her told her, that Lincoln is just a looser and she shouldn't bother with him. She walked to the bathroom, to do her business. After when she washed her hands, she walked straight back to her own room and also glanced and Lincoln bedroom door one final time. She went to bed, but something wasn't right. She couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts were clouded and she was thinking if she should do something to make up for her wrong doings against her brother.

Then all of a sudden, a mini Lynn poofed on her right shoulder with red horns, a fork and a tail. Then Devil Lynn said: "Stincoln doesn't need our forgiveness. He is just a wimp like always. All he needs is some punishment. Nor our fault that Lincoln made our family fall apart."

Lynn then looked to her right shoulder and said: "I guess you're right. Tomorrow I am going to beat the living snot out of him."

Then all of a sudden another mini-Lynn shoved up with angel wings, a halo and with a harmonica (I honestly, don't know a lot of names for musical instruments, so I apologise if I mess up on my part). Then Angel Lynn said: "No! Don't listen to your bad said. You have done enough damage with her as it is. How about instead, we should maybe learn from our mistakes and from learning them, we can make up with Lincoln and then he might forgive you."

Devil Lynn: "Pfft. What a bunch baloney. Listen to me Lynn. You always had. Besides, what Stincoln has ever done for you?"

Angel Lynn: "How about the time he let you sleep in his room? That was pretty noble of him to do so."

Lynn then said to Angel Lynn who was on her left shoulder: "I guess you're right. But weren't exactly the best of roommates."

Angel Lynn: "So what? He was still kind enough to lend you a hand in the time of need."

Devil Lynn: "Yeah right, he just a wimp. Besides, don't forget that he pretty much made you play on his football team, because he was too lazy to do so himself."

Lynn was angry about of that memory: "Yeah, but I also stupidly volunteered. It's not like he forced me to do something, I wouldn't like."

Angel Lynn: "Don't forget, that you actually tried to help him by making him better at football."

Devil Lynn: "Ok, but how about the times he selfishly removed all of our electronic devices, just to play a stupid game? Or him selfishly hogging the limo, when he won that peanut butter contest? Or the time he made us loose our game with his bad luck?"

Angel Lynn: "Oh right, it's not like we didn't do anything wrong. Like the time we smashed his project, just because we wanted Lucy to be with a boy. Or the time we threatened him to go to our game. Or the time we broke his bones more time then we can count and also the fact that we couldn't take loosing into our account."

Devil Lynn: "HEY! We are not losers. Lynn is number one baby!"

Angel Lynn: "My point stands!"

Lynn annoyed: "Ugh! Can two knock it off? I want to sleep."

Devil Lynn: "You know I'm right. BEAT HIM UP TOMMOROW!"

Angel Lynn: "No! Learn from your own mistakes and make up for them with your brother."

Lynn now became extremely irritated: "Will you two just SHUT UP?"

Both Devil Lynn and Angel Lynn disappeared. Lynn was too tired to deal with her own problems and all she wanted was a good night's sleep. That is, until someone creepily came up to her and said: "Hey Lynn."

Lynn screamed and fell from her bed. It was her younger sister Lucy who woke her up. She was pretty annoyed by her sudden appearance: "Lucy? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Lucy replied: "I heard you were talking to someone. Are you alright?"

Lynn was now nervous. The last thing she wanted is to become a laughing stock of the family. That was pretty much Luan's department anyways. She then said: "It's nothing Luce. Let's go back to bed."

Lucy just shrugged and said: "Whatever you say. But you know I am here if you want to talk about something important."

Lynn smiled at her and said: "I'll be fine! Don't worry about it."

Both Lucy and Lynn went back to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, all Loud siblings went to their respective schools. Lynn was the only one who was going in Middle School, but soon Lincoln will be attending the same school as her. This should be fun for her, because she doesn't want her reputation to be ruined by her own brother. But was it that big of a deal? Did she hate her brother this much? Nah, it couldn't be. Could it? Lynn again had her head racing with questions, but no answers. Who knew that Lincoln's sudden outburst and him hating most of his own sisters would take such a big deal on her.

After classes ended, she went to her softball game, until something happened, she thought would never happen in her life. The coach walked up to her and said: "Hello Lynn. Sorry to tell you this, but you will be off the softball team for the a few weeks."

Lynn dropped her bag and shockingly asked: "What? Why?"

The coach groaned and said: "Well, it was about you and that little escapade with the whole "bad luck" incident. You're brother may have spread the lie about him being that certain thing, but you're own superstitions is what caused the whole dilemma in the first place. Me and your team were talking and we decided that it's best if you took a few weeks off from the softball practices and games."

Lynn then said with sadness: "You can't do this to me coach. I made a mistake that time, but I promise you, it won't happen again."

Coach looked at Lynn with questionable look, he wasn't just sure if Lynn was telling the truth: "Sorry Lynn. But my decision is final. You may go home now. We will call you or your parents when we change our minds, but until then, see you in a few weeks."

When the coach left, Lynn felt devastated. No, she also felt furious. It wasn't because she was a bad player for being kicked out, no, it was because of that stupid incident she caused that made her being kicked off of the softball team. But was it her fault? No, it was Lincoln's fault. If he didn't spread that stupid rumour to his own advantage, none of this could be happening right now. She picked her bag up and stomped back to her home.

A few minutes later, she finally arrived and kicked the front door open and slammed the door down so hard, that it made the whole house shook. Luna and Lana were downstairs in the living room watching TV, but they stopped, when they saw the fury in Lynn's eyes. Lana was scared and so was Luna. They approached her and Luna asked fearfully: "Dude. What happened?"

Lynn looked at Luna and asked her: "Where? Is? Lincoln?"

You could hear venom in her voice and that wasn't a good sign. Lana then fearfully asked: "He is hanging out with Clyde and his other friends at Gus n' Games Crub. Why do you wa-"

Before Lana could finish, Lynn yelled: "I WAS KICKED OFF FROM MY SOFTBALL TEAM BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE RUNT!"

Lana was getting behind Luna, but Luna just crossed her arms and looked at Lynn with annoyance: "Seriously? That's what this is about? You do realise it is your own fault that your were kicked off from your team right?"

Lynn then looked at Luna with fury: "WHAT? How is this my fault? If he didn't spread that stupid lie of him being bad luck, then this wouldn't have happened to me!"

Luna had just about enough and just slapped Lynn across the face. Lana and Lynn were both shocked of what Luna had just done and Lynn just hold her left cheek in pain and also in shock.

Luna that furiously said: "Are you always such a sore loser, that you have to go out of your way in blaming other people for your own failures and misfortunes? No wonder Lincoln hasn't forgiven you, because you are as stubborn as a mule and you don't always learn from your own mistakes. Lincoln isn't the one who made your own coach to kick you off the team; it is your own fault to begin with. So just accept that in some certain times, you will lose."

Lynn looked at Luna and heard everything she said. She clenched her fists and attacked Luna. Both Luna and Lynn were fighting each other and Lana just ran up to her room in fear.

Lynn while punching Luna in the face yelled: "HOW DARE YOU DEFEND THAT WHITE HAIRED DORK? HE ALWAYS CAUSES PROBLEMS TO OUR FAMILY AND WE SUFFER BECAUSE OF IT!"

Luna then just kicked Lynn off of her and was holding her down as hard as she can and yelled: "NO! You can't accept defeat. You are a stubborn piece of work, you know that? You care more about yourself, then other people and let's not forget that you pretty much started this whole dilemma with our family in the first place."

Lynn tried to get up, but she was so full of rage and anger, that she couldn't think straight and yelled: "I'LL KILL YOU LUNA!"

Unknown to them, their parents, siblings and even Lincoln were behind them. They were shocked by what was happening right and Rita then asked: "What is going on?"

To be continued

 **Well, this went from zero to a billion real quick. Yeah, yeah. You might hate me for bringing up "No Such Luck" in this story, but unlike other fics of the same story from that episode, I wanted to do something a little different with the whole ordeal. Some of you even hate me for making Lynn into this stubborn piece of work, but hey, if the writers of the show don't do the same, why should I? Ok, maybe I am exaggerating thing a little bit. But don't worry; Lynn will get redemption in this story someday. But not right now. Anyways, I will see you all later. :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry about my recent delay and the cliff hanger of this story. I have been going through some things again. I recently watched Netflix's new show Hilda, which is adorable and has become my new favourite show. But I also have been struggling with having no spirit and the motivation to study, because no matter what I do in this life, nothing will ever change for me. And I have no talent that lets me stand out in the crowd. There a few things that make me happy, even though I am not very good at them, drawing, writing, doing videos on YouTube by talking about animation and of course video games. But considering where I live, these things that I love doing, mean nothing. I am not very good at the things I love doing either. But I thank you all for the amazing support you given me with this story. I love reading the reviews for this story and the positivity and the support you have given me. I try my best to make all of you happy. Well, onwards to the story.**

After the big fight between Luna and Lynn, Rita and Lynn Sr. have been given disappointed looks at them. While their other siblings are just either confused or worried of what has happened. Not to mention that Lynn has given Luna a black eye during their recent fight and Luna has been holding a stake on her shiner that Lynn has given her.

Lynn and Luna have been giving each other dirty looks and this isn't the first time this has happened. There was a lot of silence in the living room for a long while, because no one knew why this commotion has started and why. So Rita had to step up in front of the two daughters and tried her best to calm her nerves. The last thing she wanted was another fight to start again, considering how rough both Luna and Lynn can get.

Rita breathed in and out. She then decided to speak: "So girls. Mind telling me what that was all about?"

Luna and Lynn didn't know where to begin, but one thing was noticeable. Lynn was giving her only brother Lincoln the deadliest of glares. Lincoln on the other hand wasn't surprised and it was also unnoticed by Lori, who sighed in frustration while she put her palm on the face.

Lynn Sr. then spoke up sternly: "Well? Is any one of you ready to talk? Or you don't want to say anything?"

Lynn then spoke up: "I was kicked out of my softball team. Permanently! And I swear I didn't do anything to make that happen."

Luna was growling at Lynn's current statement and said: "Oh yeah, like you deserve to be in any game you play, considering you act like a sore loser every time someone who is better then you beats you at something."

Lynn was then getting angry at Luna: "You take that back rock girl. I am Lynn Loud number one, until he showed up."

Lynn was pointing her finger towards Lincoln and everyone, including the parents, but excluding Luna who rolling her eyes at Lynn's sudden obvious blames towards her brother looked confused and didn't understand what Lynn meant by that. Lincoln was as confused as everyone else and asked: "What did I do?"

Lynn then just chuckled and got out of the couch and walked towards her brother and said: "Like you don't know Stincoln. Ever since that Bad Luck incident, people trust me less and less and that is thanks to you little brother."

Everyone just face palmed and started groaning at this. Rita in her head said: "This again? I thought we got over this already. But apparently Lynn has not."

Lincoln was started to get irritated and was getting mad at Lynn. This is like what? The 20th time she has brought this stupid luck nonsense at his face and now she blames him for it, even though he didn't do anything this time?

Lincoln was starting to shake and started yelling at Lynn: "Ok, I am SICK of this! Every time when something bad happens to you or either of one of my sisters I am always to one who gets too blamed at. When will it take to go through your thick skull of yours that we got past that "bad luck" incident and let me ask you? What is this got to do with what happen to you, when you got kicked out of the softball team?"

Lynn then yelled: "Because the coach told me I am untrustworthy, because of that stupid incident. And it is because of your selfishness that ruins mine and everyone's lives in this home."

Everyone else, except Lincoln and Luna gasped at what Lynn just said to their brother. Rita then was about scold her daughter, until Lincoln said something to her that made everyone surprised.

Lincoln was angry: "I'm selfish? I'M SELFISH? I always push away my interests and my own happiness to make you and everyone else in this family, so you could be happy. Because if I don't, then I will get beat up by every sister in this family. I try my best to keep things in check, especially with the twins, so they don't end up hurting each other. And you have the nerve to call me selfish? Your threaten me, call me names, treat me like you hate me and not to mention the constant harassment and bullying you have given me for a lot of years and your telling me I'm selfish? Wow. And people tell me I'm an idiot. Well guess what Lynn? You are even dumber then Leni over here, because as far as I am concerned. You are nothing but arrogant looser and an idiot."

Everyone jaw dropped from what Lincoln had said to Lynn. Other sisters feel guilty of what Lincoln has to sacrifice, just to make them happy. The twins Lola and Lana had tears in their eyes. But what Lincoln said next shocked the family even more: "And I am a looser too. Every time when I look at you all, you are all so amazing and special, that it makes me feel like I am not. Sometimes, I wonder if I will get anywhere in my life, because as far as I am concerned. There is nothing that makes me stand out."

Lincoln put his head down in shame and many other family members started developing tears in their eyes. They never knew how bad Lincoln has been feeling and a lot of them gave Lincoln, until something ludicrous happened. Lynn just pulled Lincoln by his shirt and towards her. And she was giving Lincoln the deadliest of stare the world has ever seen. She threw Lincoln at a wall, next to the stairs and she panting heavily. Everyone else gasped at this. And Lynn said with fury: "How dare you have the guts to tell me that I am an idiot and a looser? No one. Calls me. A. LOOSER!"

Lynn was about charge at Lincoln until Rita grabbed Lynn by her shoulders and held her as strong as she could. And then she turned Lynn around and smacked Lynn across the face.

Rita then yelled: "That's it young lady. You ate grounded. No more sports for a month, until you learn to behave yourself."

Lynn was shocked and said: "What? But it's all..."

Rita yelled at her daughter and said: "Not another word! I don't want to hear you blaming your own mistakes by pointing fingers at someone else, especially if that certain someone is your own brother. Now go to your room young lady."

Lynn just fumed and was doing as she was told. She went upstairs to her room and slammed her door behind her.

Other looked at Lincoln with concern. They asked if he was alright and Lincoln said he was fine. Rita told Lynn Sr. to get rid of all of the junior's sports equipment and bring it back after a month has passed. Lynn was doing as he was told and Rita asked her daughter to go their own rooms to rest, while she took Lincoln to his room to tuck him in and let him rest in his room.

After everything that was done, Rita and Lynn Sr. where exhausted. It was getting late and they also needed to get some rest. They just hope things will get better tomorrow.

While on the 2nd floor Lori, the oldest of the sisters couldn't get any sleep. After what she heard Lincoln say not too long ago about what he was dealing with. She just said to herself, while tears fell down her own eyes: "I am such an idiot. I am supposed to be the oldest, but instead, I always either ignore or threaten him. I just wish there was something I could do to make him forgive me, but what?" Lori pondered about this a lot, but realised as well how late it was getting. So she decided to get some sleep as well, before she becomes half asleep, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep with the rest of the family.

 **Well, that was something. Some people might be upset that I went a bit overboard with Lynn Junior's sudden outburst, but like in the show, she is a tough nut to crack. I want to leave Lynn last to forgive, because I felt it made sense. And I made the parents seem relevant. Hooray for me! XD  
I always feel like the show itself always makes the parents seem very incompetent, that I bet they won't be able to win any "Parents of the Year" awards any time soon. I wouldn't say they are the worst animated parents in animation history (that title belongs to Timmy Tuners parents), but they do come close. Sorry again about the hiatus. I try my best to keep this story going as much as I can. I may not write the longest chapters, but what matters is that I have writing. Well, see you next time and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh boy. It's been a while. So yeah, I am back and here is the thing with the whole hiatus thing again. I have been struggling with college and I do hope I don't get kicked out of it, because I am doing terrible at Math. It's not my strongest subject and the current new management for my college is freaking atrocious, not to mention the stupid random schedules for every week that are happening in there. Also, I have been pretty pissed off about the fact that I get DVD's for certain animated shows, especially Cartoon Network ones and they don't work on my PS3 system, because they are region locked, while other US DVD's in my animation collection do work on the system. So I have to hope to try getting a multi-regional DVD player for Christmas. Another thing is that I have been trying my best to make some good content on my YouTube channel. Some are hit and miss, but I do like that my channel is going back on it's horse, when I decided to talk about animation and some other various topics as well. Sadly, I can't do game play videos on my channel anymore and I still try to save up money for a good quality microphone.**

 **There is also the topic of people being mightily angry about my portrayal of Lynn Loud Junior and yes, I might have gone a bit overboard with writing some of the Lynn's actions, but I portray her like she is in the actual show and her stubbornness knows no bounds, so I wanted to give Lynn Junior some longer development in the story.**

 **Anyways, let's just get on with the story.**

Morning came and as everyone was getting up, aside from Lynn Jr. herself, the Loud family were enjoying their breakfast. They all realised it was Saturday (keeping up with dates can be a major pain in the butt when writing stories like this, so I just chose Saturday randomly) and knew that the kids don't need to go to school today. Unfortunately for the parents, they still needed to attend to their jobs.

After breakfast was done, Rita took Lynn Juniors plate to her bedroom and as she opened the door, you could clearly see that the half of the room is quite empty, because Lynn is still being punished and all of her sports equipment was taken away for a month for her punishment. If there is one thing Rita could agree on, is that Lynn needs to learn how to control her own temper, because for a long while, it has become quite problematic. She has heard that Lynn was bullied when she first attended Middle School; it was still no excuse to be so over competitive and eventually becoming a bully herself in the process.

Rita put Lynn's plate on the lamp post and even though she wanted to say something to her. She decided not to, for now that is. She absolutely knows that Lynn's temper just doesn't go away that easily and she can be very aggressive towards other people. She even heard some stuff from her other oldest daughters of how she handled the younger kids during a baby sitting job and she wasn't pleased of her sporty daughter's results.

Rita left her on her own, so she could get to work at the dentist. When Lynn's mother left her room, she looked at her plate filled with bacon and eggs and started slowly eating her breakfast. Lynn wasn't in any mood today. She was kicked off her own softball team, she got grounded by her parents AND her sports equipment was all taken away as part of the punishment. She wanted to blame Lincoln for this predicament, but dropped it, because right now she just doesn't get the situation anymore. She always blames her own brother for the most ridiculous things imaginable and her anger as usual gets the best of her. And why that is? She doesn't know herself.

Then something just magically appeared on her right shoulder that was no other, then the Angel Lynn herself. Who had a disappointing look on her face.

Angel Lynn said: "Well, I hope you are proud of yourself. Not only you got punished, but now your brother probably hates you now."

Then another puff of smoke appeared, only this time on Lynn's left shoulder and then Devil Lynn showed up.

Devil Lynn grinning said: "That's what he gets for insulting us and turning our whole family against us. Uh... I meant you."

Angel Lynn angrily said: "Are you serious? The only reason we are in trouble in the first place is because SOMEONE couldn't keep her own cool."

Devil Lynn just scoffed off Angel Lynn's words and said: "Nope! It is Stincons fault for having us kicked out of the softball team. Not to mention he is the reason why this family is a mess."

Angel Lynn: "Oh? Last time I checked, we accused our brother that he is "bad luck" not too long ago and because of that stupid incident, we got kicked out of the softball team, because a certain someone believes in superstitions, instead of her own skill."

Lynn herself was now angry and said to Angel Lynn: "Will you shut up about that? That should be a long time forgotten experience already. Why do people keep on bringing that same subject again?"

Angel Lynn explained: "Because, that experience showed your worst side of you Lynn. You always claim to be the number one, but instead of listening to me or your heart or even your own brain, instead you choose to listen to your gut and your devil side like 90% of the time."

Devil Lynn smirked and said: "What can I say? I am just that awesome!"

Angel Lynn gave an annoyed look towards Devil Lynn and said: "So Lynn? Now that you are grounded, will you think about what you have done?"

Lynn sighed and said: "Yes. I have a lot of thinking to do right now. I just need to rest now."

Both Angel and Devil Lynn's disappeared and Lynn herself put her empty plate back on the lamp post and lied on her bed to take a nap and think about what she has done.

Rita and Lynn Senior left the house to do their jobs. While that was happening, everyone else went to their own rooms to do their own stuff, while Lincoln and Lori were the only ones present in the living room.

Lincoln decided to play some video games in the living room, while Lori went to the kitchen being very nervous. She poured some water on the glass and she was drinking it. She was sweating like crazy and didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to her brother and maybe do something with him or for him in order for him to forgive her.

The problem is the fact that Lori and Lincoln were never been on the best of terms for a long while. It's not like she completely hates Lincoln, but she knows that her own attitude and pride a lot of the times got the best of her and because of that, she has done some pretty terrible things towards him.

Lori was thinking hard for what she needs to do. It was a hard decision, because this isn't just about her anymore. It's about her relationship with her brother and him trusting her again. She couldn't able to sleep at all last night. With the whole Lincoln losing his trust for his own sister's situation was dire. She knows is she makes one wrong misstep; it's all over for her.

She drank another glass of water and after that, she deeply inhaled and exhaled. This isn't going to be easy: she told herself.

Lori put the glass down and said to herself: "It's either now or never."

Lori was walking towards the living room and saw that Lincoln wasn't in the living room anymore.

Lori deadpanned and said: "Dang it."

Lincoln was in his room, chatting with Clyde; asking him if he wanted to do anything today. Clyde then wrote: "Sorry buddy. I and my dad's are going camping. And by camping, I mean a few steps not too far from home. They think we don't spend a lot of time together, so they just decided that we all needed some fresh air. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

Lincoln replied with: "Sure, why not? Have fun buddy."

Clyde replied back with: "I will. Thanks for understanding."

After their chat ended, Lincoln closed his laptop and sighed. After a minute passed, a knock on the door was heard. Lincoln opened the door and saw it was Lori, who awkwardly waved at him. Lincoln gave her a deadpanned look and was about to slam the door in front of her, until Lori stopped him by doing so with her foot. Lori was in pain, trying her best to hold that pain in.

Lori entered his room and closed the door behind her. Lincoln sat on his bed and angrily looked at her, while crossing his arms.

Lincoln asked: "What do you want?"

Lori sighed and said: "I just wanted to talk to you. Mind if I sit next to you?"

Lincoln pointed his finger at his chair, indicating that Lori should sit there. Lori did as told, she turned the chair around and sat on it facing Lincoln face to face or attempting to do so.

There was nothing but silence for like 5 minutes. No one said a word towards each other. Lori, because she was too nervous or scared to say anything, while Lincoln still holds a grudge against her.

2 more minutes passed and Lori was the first to speak: "So, Lincoln? How are you feeling?"

Lincoln said: "Angry."

Lori gulped and continued: "O-ok. So, um, would you like t-to go to the mall with me? Of course if you feel like doing it, that is."

Lincoln looked at Lori in confusion. Why does Lori want to take him to the mall? He doesn't like the mall that much and she should know that by now. Well, she did say it is his choice if he wants to go there or not.

Lincoln just scuffed and said: "Eh. Why not? It's not like there is anything much else I can do today."

Lori then got up and said: "Ok. I will start up Vanzilla. I will wait, when you will are ready to go."

Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders and did as told.

After 30 minutes passed, Lori and Lincoln finally arrived at the mall. Lori may love the mall herself, but Lincoln not so much. He always been just there just to take care of Lily or just carry the sister's belongings. Lori wasn't too fond of those times now, because they have all been treating Lincoln like slave, rather than a brother and it shows how lazy the sisters have become recently, when it comes to carrying their own bought things.

Lincoln looked at Lori with a deadpanned look and asked: "So? What do you want to do or buy: the newest fashion magazines, a big sale on dresses and shoes?"

Lori then said: "How about we do something what you like for once? I may not like these things, but this time, it's about you."

Lincoln had a puzzled look on his face and asked: "Alright! I give up. What's the catch Lori? Do I need to do your laundry today? Become your personal foot stool? Do your homework?"

Lori knew that Lincoln wasn't stupid and she realised that what Lincoln said to her is true, aside from doing her homework, it was Lisa's job. She always just takes him to his own personal things, in exchange to do stuff for her. It she realised that was really selfish of her. It became so bad; that she sabotaged Leni's driving instructions, just so her siblings can do her own biting again. And that was bad, because one: her siblings put their hardest to help Leni earn her driver license and two: she could have gotten her second oldest sister at the hospital or worse.

Lori sighed and replied with a sad tone: "It's none of those things Lincoln. I just wanted to do something nice for you, in exchange for all the bad stuff I have done to you in the past. It was very selfish of me to do these things and considering the whole thing that has happened recently, all I want is just to earn your trust again."

Lincoln could hardly tell if she was sincere, but he could clearly see her pained expression and even some small tears going down her right cheek. This wasn't an act; this was a genuine regret and guilt she is feeling. Lincoln felt bad for her, so he told her: "How about we get something to drink first? Then I will think about what will be doing first ok?"

Lori looked at her little brother. She smiled a little bit, because he was smiling back at her, but it still didn't fill the void she is still holding up inside: "Sure. That sounds great."

Both Lincoln and Lori went inside the mall and got something to drink, before they venture around the mall. They sat in a nearby bench and drank their drinks. Lincoln was drinking some lemonade, while Lori was just drinking some soda. Not her style, considering she always tries to be on a diet, but the last time she tried to eat something she liked and no one else did, it almost killed the entire family during a family road trip inside the van. Not one of her best moments.

They finished drinking and Lori said: "Now that we have finished our drinks. What do you want to do?"

Lincoln thought about what he wanted to do. The mall was huge, but there was barley anything to do, considering his life style he has on a regular basis. Lincoln pondered for a minute and said: "As a matter of fact, I did want to get some new Ace Savvy comics that came out. Of course if that's ok with you that is."

Lori nodded and said: "Sure. Let's go."

At the comic book store, Lincoln was looking for his comics he wanted to get for a while now. Lori on the other hand was next to the store doors entrance and waited for her brother. She occasionally had calls and messages from Bobby, but she has been ignoring them for a long while. Because she needed to clear her head first and second problem was the fact that once she talks to her boyfriend, she instantly forgets about other people around her, including her own family. No wonder, her family were always annoyed, every time she gets calls from Bobby or when she talks about how "romantic" he was. It annoyed Lincoln especially, because one: he is 11 years old and two: no one at that age doesn't think about love, until they either hit puberty or when they are in their teens.

Lori now feels guilty about her and the sister's bad habit of forcing Lincoln to go on dates, because he is still far too young for that kind of stuff and it wasn't really his time to be in love anyways.

Lincoln finally found the comics he was looking for. He picked them up and went to the cashier, until he noticed some familiar faces that are in his age. It were few of the boys from Lincoln's class that always teased him and bullied him for many years and the last thing he wanted is to meet them face to face. He hid behind one of the books cases, so he they couldn't notice him. Lincoln wanted the comics, but it wasn't worth the price of his face being pounded or being humiliated in the entire mall. He quickly put them in on the shelves and he put his hands in the pockets and walked away from the store as fast as possible, while at the same time he was nervously whistling.

Lori noticed Lincoln coming from the store, but something was off. She noticed how nervous he has become and kind of looked like he was trying to avoid someone.

Lori then walked up to Lincoln and asked: "Lincoln, what happened? Didn't you want to get some comics?"

Lincoln nervously smiled and said: "They were unfortunately sold out, so I decided to leave the store."

Lori gave Lincoln a puzzled look, until a bunch of kids got out from the store. Before Lincoln could react, one of the kids said: "Hey, look. It's the white-haired rabbit. How's it going?"

Lincoln deadpanned and said: "Dang it."

There were 3 of them. One of the bullies was a girl, the one who spoke to Lincoln and called him names. The other ones were boys.

One of the boys said: "What's the matter white hair? Didn't you want to get some comics or one of your sisters stole your money again like last time?"

The bullies laughed, without noticing that Lori gave them a look of disgust. While Lincoln just stood there silently.

The other boy just pulled Lincoln by the hair and said: "Or maybe you still have some dough in you?"

Lincoln cried in pain: "Ouch! Let me go you jerk!"

The girl then said: "Or what? You don't have the guts to even stand up to us looser."

While one of the boys was holding Lincoln by the hair, the other one walked in front of Lincoln and punched him in the stomach. Lincoln was in so much pain. The bullies laughed at Lincoln's weakness, while Lori was now getting angry at them. She had one of the deadliest glares ever.

The boy in front of Lincoln said: "You see squirt. You are nothing, but a weak and a pathetic looser. You will never amount to anything, other than being a punching bag to kids like us and you have no talent. So why not just give up and give us the money already?"

Lincoln still had tears in his eyes, but he just spat on the boys face, while giving him a look of hatred. The boy was now angry and was ready punch Lincoln in the face, until someone grabbed the bullies hand and started crushing it forces. The boy cried in pain, until he was pulled up and was face to face with Lori, who made the boy scared out of his mind. She had a look of death written all over her face. She was NOT happy.

Lori silently, but angrily said: "Now you listen here you little twerp. You and your friends better let my brother go, before I decide to call up the mall security or before I give you and your friends a beating you will never be able to forget."

The boy was shaking and gulped. He never was scared like this all his life, but this made an exception. He heard stories about Lynn Loud being the one feared by a lot of people, but this was on a different level.

The boy fearfully said: "B-but, what if we d-don't?"

The Lori said with a sinister grin: "Then I hope you and your friends have a great funeral."

The boy and the girl who were holding Lincoln now let him go and fearfully backed away. It's like they unleashed hell upon themselves. Lori was crushing the bullies hand more and you could hear some cracking noises as well. She pulled the boy she was holding by the shirt and angrily said: "Now listen here you little twerp. If I EVER see you hurt my brother or even go near him, I promise you, our next meeting will end up with 3 kids being beat up near death. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The boy being held by Lori shook his head for a yes and said: "Ok, ok. We will never hurt your brother ever again. We promise. Please let me go."

Lori did as was told and she just dropped the kid on the floor. He fell on his butt and he the rest of his gang ran away screaming like couple of little girls. Lincoln looked at Lori with shock. This isn't the first time, Lori has done this. It was actually kind of scary so see her like this. Lori then turned around and kneeled in front of Lincoln. She gave him a sympathetic look and asked: "Are you alright Lincoln?"

Lincoln gulped and shook his head as a yes. Note to self: Don't ever make Lori mad, EVER! That he will keep in mind as time will go on. Lori sighed and said: "Sorry you had to see me that way Lincoln. Ever since the incident with you losing our trust in us and hating some of us, which includes me, made me realise that I need to be a better older sister, not just towards my other sisters, but to you as well. The last thing I want is in the future of you hating me for the rest of your life."

Lori was crying and said: "And I'm sorry for every bad thing I have done towards you. I wish I could just go back in time and make up for my mistakes and take every bad thing I said about you."

Lori was just silently crying and it made Lincoln feel very bad. He knows that he and Lori aren't always on good terms, but he never wanted to make her this sad before. Sure, what she usually does is surely messed up and wrong, but he always tried to hold in his emotions, so that it doesn't end up with him being hated and beaten down to a pulp by his own family.

Lincoln looked up at Lori and said: "It's ok Lori. To tell you the truth, I would never hate you. It's just isn't in me. All I wanted is for you and the rest of the sisters to better yourselves or control your bad habits. I never told any of a lot of you made me feel, because I was to scared in doing so. All of you just outnumber me from 1 to 10 and if I make one of you angry, then I make all of you angry. I just don't want any of you hating me for the rest of your lives or think of me as worthless."

Lori looked at Lincoln and quickly hugged him. She then said: "Lincoln. We could never hate you. You are literally the best thing that could ever happen in our lives. If it wasn't for you, then the whole house and family would fall apart. And never ever call yourself worthless. If other people think so, then they don't know of what kind of person you really are. You are kind, caring, smart and best of all, creative. You always find the most creative ways to help all of us out. You never give up on other people, no matter how hard it gets for you. Don't forget that, that you still have an amazing talent in art. Remember the time you made your own Ace Savvy comic and got to meet the creator of the original comics?"

Lincoln nodded. Lori looked at him and smiled saying: "That's what's so great about you Lincoln. Even if we always bicker, you always try to find a solution to the problem and even fix your own mistakes in the process. And I can't imagine anyone else as great as you; my little brother."

Lincoln was moved to tears and hugged Lori back. Lori did the same and everyone else in the mall awed at this. Some took even pictures of them in the process. Lincoln then said: "I forgive you Lori."

Lori again had tears in her eyes, but those were tears of joy: "Thank you so much Lincoln."

They both got up and Lori then said: "So how about I get you your new Ace Savvy comics and we can go to the arcade together."

Lincoln smiled at her and said: "That would be great Lori."

Lori took Lincoln's hand they spend their day at the mall. They went to the arcade later on and even had some dinner in the process. Later on they went shopping, only this time Lori was holding her own bags of stuff she bought for her, instead of letting Lincoln do it. After a few hours passed, they went back to the family van and drove back home. While they were driving, they smiled at each other and realised that they will be in better terms from now on.

 **Holy mother of biscuit; I never have written an over 4'000 word chapter in my life. This took me 2 days to perfect. Some people wanted longer chapters for this story in particular, so here you go. Yeah, yeah I know that I there will be complaints about this story being in script format, but you know what? This is my story and I try my best to improve this story, so shush with that nonsense.**

 **Also I have an idea for another fan fiction story, but it will be about the new Netflix's show Hilda. The story will be called Richard and Hilda, where a 15 year old boy with brown hair and glasses ends up in the wilderness not too far from Trollburg for an unknown reason, until he remembers that a strange magical talisman made him end up in another dimension. He has to discover a way to get back home, while at the same time he has to fight back against his former bullies from Middle School, who slowly are turning into magical beings like an earth bending minotaur, electric devil with spikes, etc. And want to get the magic amulet to bring chaos in other worlds, including Trollburg, while unintentionally Hilda and her friends David and Frieda get caught up in probably one the most dangerous and also exciting adventures yet.**

 **Not sure if that will work out, considering I never read any of the comics of Hilda and only watched only one Season of Hilda on Netflix, which I heard will have a second season coming up soon in the future.**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter. And tell me what you think of the idea for my other fan fiction story. I am not sure what I have planned for the next chapter. But I will probably think of something. Well, have a nice day everyone!**


	20. Update on the story

**I am sorry, for not being able to write a new chapter of this story for a long time.**

 **I have been struggling again with college and it can be pretty irritating at times, especially when I have to deal with math. Plus, considering that there are 3 siblings left in the story for Lincoln to forgive: Lola, Lisa and Lynn. I had to do a lot of thinking to make a chapter interesting. I am not entirely sure how I will pull off Lisa's forgiveness, considering that besides using Lincoln as a guinea pig, even without his constant is probably the only thing she might have probably horribly had done towards her own brother.**

 **Besides I have been working on a different story as well and I have enjoyed writing it as well. Plus I learned that I have Wisdom Tooth going bad and I will have it pull it out later on. Joy.**

 **I hope you can forgive me for not being able to update the story for a long while. It can be hard to come up with good chapters, especially how long it took me to write the last one with Lori.**

 **I hope you guys can be patient. My life has been on the dumps pretty lately, especially when I have to fight through the skin condition that I have (It's not contagious BTW) every year, when it's winter. I need more sunlight for my skin or maybe live in a country where it's warm LOL.**

 **So yeah, this is just a quick update and announcement. So please forgive me and be patient ok? I will do my best to write a new chapter, when I will think of something or when I will have time to write it.**


End file.
